


Мимолётности

by amrun456



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrun456/pseuds/amrun456
Summary: С виду незначительный поступок изменил реальность, повернул реку времени в совершенно другом направлении. Никто не заметил, как всё началось, и не заметит, как закончится. Но это не значит, что ничего не было вообще и что маленький мир не был настоящим.•В конце рабочего дня Джека Харкнесса повергает в отчаяние один-единственный звонок. Хотя разговор явно не предназначен для чужих ушей и капитан собирается оставить всё при себе, Янто Джонс намерен узнать, что произошло.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то раз, пересматривая серию Доктора “Поверни налево”, я задумалась. А потом не смогла перестать думать. И вот, во что это вылилось.  
> Зачем? А чтоб я знала.

**10**

_**Выгорание** _

Однажды поздним вечером Янто Джонс стоял возле входа в туристический магазинчик и безразлично наблюдал отражения огней в воде. Золотистые, оранжевые и белые искорки света играли друг с другом на поверхности мелкой ряби, совсем не боясь бездны, под чёрной водой разинувшей свою пасть. Конечно, будь сейчас день, глубина водоёма не казалась бы больше, чем была на самом деле, и движение воды не тревожило бы что-то в подсознании, но так бывало всегда, когда темнота подступала вплотную, искажая собой реальность.

Янто нахмурился, фокусируя внимание на пляшущих на воде огоньках, — очередной способ из множества уже испробованных, которыми он старался вытягивать себя из растерянности, хотя справлялся с задачей не очень хорошо. Эта попытка тоже не увенчалась долговременным успехом: всего несколько секунд — и огоньки уже выскользнули из хватки ослабленного внимания. Мысли снова и снова возвращались на прежнее место, к свежим и ярким воспоминаниям о сегодняшнем дне. Потому что сегодня произошло действительно много чего. Сначала подтвердились его самые смелые подозрения насчёт той баристки, Мэнди, к которой он захаживал временами и которой наговорил больше, чем нужно было. Говоря откровенно, уже один тот факт, что он “ _наговорил больше_ , _чем нужно было_ ” кому-то едва знакомой, должен был насторожить. Но, как бы то ни было, жаль, что так вышло, ведь она ему правда нравилась. Даже, можно сказать, спасла его жизнь. Один раз. Через некоторое время обрекла на смертельную опасность — с кем не бывает, впрочем. Потом этот портал, и инопланетный мир, и то, что творилось там, и… Джек. Что самое страшное. Джек, которому он, Янто, едва не позволил погибнуть, поддавшись… чему? Раздражению? В любом случае, он чётко помнил своё состояние в тот момент: рассудок ясен, намерения конкретны. Он отдавал полный отчёт в своих действиях, совершал абсолютно сознательный шаг; он _хотел_ сделать это, по-настоящему хотел, чтобы отомстить за долгие месяцы выворачивающих наизнанку страданий. И не важно, что ничьей вины здесь на самом деле нет и что месть никогда не приносит избавление. Ведь теперь только и остаётся, что пытаться отделаться от щемящего чувства вины из-за категорически неправильного поступка и изворотливого стыда за свои действия, облепившего склизкой плёнкой всё тело с ног до головы.

Янто мог бы продолжать оправдываться тем, что он был разбит, запутан, абсолютно несчастен и сломлен, но это ровным счётом ничего не значило. Он далеко не ребёнок, чтобы позволять себе из-за какой-то обиды творить глупости. Да, окажись Янто на месте Джека, он вряд ли простил бы провинившегося. Не так сразу. И уж точно не стал бы…

Джонс с шумом выдохнул и подался вперёд, чтобы вцепиться пальцами в ограждение. Оглядываясь вот так назад, он единовременно переживал слишком многое: смущение, и потрясение, и стыд, и благодарность, и неловкость, и… осознание, как хорошо ему было, когда всё исчезло так же внезапно, как случилось, когда остались только они одни. Во всём мире. Он поражался тому, как красочное впечатление перекрыло собой всё: только что пережитый шок, и волнение, и страх… Будто ничего, кроме этого, не случилось.

Янто безнадёжно проигрывал в схватке с собственными мыслями, которые тянулись к манящим отголоскам; образы, звуки, запахи и чувства настойчиво касались его вновь. В конечном итоге он всё-таки позволил им ненадолго унести его сознание на несколько часов назад — только в этот раз. Он сомневался, что когда-либо прежде испытывал что-то столь же яркое, как страсть, вспыхнувшая между ним и Джеком, настолько невозможная, нестерпимая, что обострённому восприятию каждое мгновение промедления казалось потраченным впустую, убийственным. Он лишь прикрывал глаза, как уже снова чувствовал на себе уверенные, напористые прикосновения рук, избавлявших его от одежды, ощущал своими ладонями, инстинктивно блуждавшими по чужому телу, мягкую гладкую кожу и упругие мышцы; чужие губы в поцелуе дерзко впивались в его собственные, или в шею, или в ключицы, клеймили озорными следами даже, казалось, самую душу; каждая клетка тела отзывалась на всякое действие всё нарастающим возбуждением и готовностью... на что угодно. Влечение, которое испытывали оба уже так давно, но оба же игнорировали — каждый по своим причинам, — вырвалось, подобно разрушительному стихийному бедствию, и Янто, бессмысленно отрицать, был рад утонуть в нём. Он чувствовал себя почти счастливым, ощущая, как боль, беспрестанно терзавшая его каждый божий день, наконец отступила. Рядом с Джеком. Он был рад, когда ощущение экстаза заняло её место, разливаясь теплом по всему телу, успокаивая сознание. Он был рад чувствовать себя так, будто попал в какой-то другой мир: мир блаженства и страсти, в котором не существует томления и скорби. Вообще чувствовать себя, наконец, иначе, чем опустошённо.

Однако, естественно, всё прошло. Боль вернулась на своё насиженное место под сердцем. И, к тому же, прихватила вместе с собой ворох новых чувств, бо́льшую часть которых Янто не мог распознать, из-за чего был просто вконец растерян. Ошеломлён.

Обманут?

Жизнь будто дразнила его: преподнесла блаженство, только чтобы сразу же отнять. Категоричные слова безымянного голоса возникали в голове сами собой: «Это не для тебя».

Чётко оговорено: никаких отношений на работе. Только один раз. Но Янто не чувствовал, что этим всё обойдётся — не хотел. Или даже больше: протестовал.

Он никак не мог разобраться, почему его так задевала мысль, что, может быть, всё закончится не начавшись. Ведь, в самом деле…

— Эй. Ты утопил там что-то?

До боли знакомый голос бесцеремонно выдернул Янто из накатившей задумчивости. Конечно, он уже здесь. Могло ли быть иначе?

— Нет… я не… нет, — голос сам собой прозвучал с какой-то растерянной интонацией: внезапное появление Джека не могло не застать Янто врасплох. Взяв себя в руки за рекордное время, он повернулся к нему лицом, выпрямился и проговорил: — Всё в порядке. Сэр.

— Уверен?

— Да, конечно. Просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом.

— Хорошо.

Янто, правда, не мог больше находиться на подземной базе, но нехватка воздуха не была тому виной. Будучи в состоянии, когда малейшее напоминание о Джеке приводило либо к стремлению спрятаться в необитаемой зоне на ближайший месяц, либо к желанию немедленно прибегнуть ко всевозможным манипуляциям, только бы заманить его в уединённый уголок и трахнуть ещё раз (или же позволить провернуть те же махинации над собой, он не придавал здесь особого значения деталям), находиться в помещении, где им пропитано буквально всё, было… психологически, чтоб его, трудно.

Легкомысленно-небрежной походкой Джек приблизился к Янто и остановился рядом, слегка соприкасаясь плечами. Он нарочно избегал зрительного контакта; Джонс старательно игнорировал собственную реакцию на это замечание.

Капитан глубоко вздохнул, запрокинул голову, обращаясь к небу, и отвлечённо спросил:

— Чудесный вечер, не так ли?

— Да, сэр, пожалуй, что так, — Янто коротко улыбнулся своей исключительно рабочей улыбкой.

Даже если Джек заметил в ней неискренность, предпочёл не подавать виду. Возможно, это и к лучшему.

— А я тут, прогуливаясь по трущобам, уличил одного блоуфиша в торговле настроениями, — начал он, решительно настроенный завязать непринуждённый разговор. — Повезло, что он околачивался среди таких же отбросов общества и особого спроса не добился. На что, собственно, мог рассчитывать рыбоголовый на Земле в двадцать первом веке, — непонятно…

Янто сперва усмехнулся, живо представляя себе очередного нелепого и озлобленного представителя этой инопланетной расы, окружённого не менее нелепой захолустной обстановкой, но затем нахмурился.

— “Настроениями”?

— Ага. Это экспериментальные препараты вроде наркотиков. Встречаются во множестве цивилизаций из всевозможных временных периодов… насколько нам известно. Боюсь, производство этой дряни не изжить, пока существует Вселенная. Кто откажется от лёгкого способа избавиться от ненужных эмоций, даже подставить что-то более подходящее? И всё это без опьянения, похмелья и так далее? — он отпустил короткий смешок. — Риск возникновения серьёзных последствий, протекающих не так заметно? А, это вообще никого никогда не волнует, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— А вы пробовали? — поразмыслив над услышанным, поинтересовался Янто.

Джек засмеялся и качнул головой:

— Не поверишь, пронесло. Случаев летального исхода многовато. Настолько сильно я пока не отчаивался… — капитан на секунду задумался, ухватившись за отвлечённую мысль. — Хотя, наверное, теперь уже и не возьмёт.

— Настроения с летальным исходом? — бессмыслица иногда так интересно звучала, сходя с языка.

— О да. И с таким разнообразием способов, ты даже представить себе не можешь. В любом случае, я только что великодушно избавил Кардифф от этой заразы — опять. Собрал всё, что нашлось у блоуфиша, и уничтожил.

— А сам блоуфиш…

Харкнесс сначала с вопросом взглянул на подчинённого, недопонимая, затем отмахнулся.

— А, нет. Выгнал его взашей и припугнул, что поймаю ещё раз за чем-то подобным — баста.

Джек снова улыбался; Янто немного не ожидал такой развязки и подумал, что на месте босса не стал бы проявлять милосердие, а затем усомнился в безошибочности хода своих мыслей.

— Искренне надеюсь, что он усвоил, — добавил капитан. — В конце концов, рыбоголовый или нет, но он всего лишь подросток. Как человек, только…

— Малёк.

— Пожалуй. Да.

После этого налаживание контакта ради отвлечённой беседы как-то сошло на нет, и они остались стоять в тишине, нарушаемой никак не утихавшим фоновым шумом города и периодическими всплесками воды. Янто был поглощён каким-то одним ему ведомым раздумьем, и Джек не спешил вытаскивать его снова.

Он отчётливо видел, временами бросая взгляд на юношу и задерживаясь на нём дольше обычного, что что-то не в порядке, но пока не определился, с какой стороны лучше подобраться к проблеме, он был не против помолчать.

— Ты же знаешь, Янто, умалчивание сделает только хуже, — заявил Джек, всё-таки перешагнув затянувшийся момент тишины.

Интонация его голоса зазвучала как-то иначе, как Янто прежде не слышал. Он напрягся, но всё же ответил максимально отстранённо:

— Не стоит волноваться. Я больше не прячу ничего, особенно смертоносного, ни в каком из подвалов. И впредь не намерен.

— Нет, это не то, о чём я говорю.

Янто с опаской поднял глаза на босса, встретился с его взглядом и обнаружил там странное смешение неодобрения и беспокойства. Джек некоторое время подбирал слова, прежде чем продолжить:

— Ты ведёшь себя так, словно провинился. Не то чтобы я хочу сказать, что ты _чист_ во всех отношениях, это не так, но… Пойми. Ты остался здесь, но это не значит, что тебе следует непременно исправиться, “загладить свою вину” или “отработать испытательный срок”, или что ты теперь человек второго сорта, или — не важно, что ещё ты мог себе надумать. Это второй шанс. И всё.

Янто немного помолчал, отведя взгляд в сторону, а потом осторожно поправил:

— … Третий?

— Не важно. Ты до сих пор здесь, потому что я так решил, а не потому что ты нам, или мне лично, чем-то обязан. Тебе не нужно продолжать притворяться, что всё в порядке, если это не так. Потому что от тебя никто не ждёт этого. Я не жду.

— Сложно избавиться от старых привычек, сэр.

Джек вздохнул, после чего крепко стиснул зубы, придерживая себя, прежде чем отреагировать на это. Но как только он, немного изменив позу, собрался всё же возразить, Янто заговорил — слова нервно-неровным потоком слетали с языка:

— Я не могу, _не могу_ позволить себе спустить это на тормозах вот так легко. Вы понимаете? Я совершил множество ошибок, память о которых не даёт спокойно спать по ночам. Я подвёл… много людей. Слишком много, слишком сильно. Погубил большинство из них. Я подвёл и _вас лично_ , не единожды подставив под нешуточную угрозу. Из-за меня вы чуть не погибли. Слишком много раз. А сегодня… — он запнулся, затем с шумом выдохнул, пытаясь согнать напряжение. — Боже. Чёрт возьми, _Джек_ , я чуть не дал тебе погибнуть _осознанно_. Неужели после _всего_ , что я натворил, что разрушил, что-то может быть в порядке снова?

— Да, Янто, может. Мы все совершаем ошибки. Нет, никто не говорил, что на пути прощения и самопрощения будет легко. И, вроде бы, мы с тобой уже проходили эту часть сегодня. Или меня уже _память подводит_?

— Но… — он остановился на мгновение. — О. Только не начинайте песню о всепрощении, умоляю. Или я буду вынужден завершить этот разговор своим уходом.

Капитан отреагировал звонким смешком — как ни в чём не бывало.

— Хорошо, так и быть, — довольно быстро он, отвлекшись, точно вспомнив что-то, сменил шуточный тон на задумчивый. — К тому же, знаешь, бывал я в неприятностях похуже, чем сегодня по твоей вине, из-за… того, что оказывал доверие кому-то такому же сломленному. О, — Джек вновь усмехнулся, — определённо так. Полагаю, _такова цена за добродушие_?

Вот так значит. Отлично. Янто просто не знал, что ответить на это, поэтому лишь неразборчиво хмыкнул и промолчал.

На какое-то время — доли секунды — ему показалось, будто Джек заглянул в свои воспоминания и пропал невообразимо далеко. Но потом Янто задумался, насколько это, собственно, реально. Сколько ему, лет тридцать? Тридцать пять? Ну, не больше сорока, в самом же деле. О каких “непостижимых далях” могла быть речь? Конечно, каждая жизнь уникальна и по-своему насыщенна, но время естественным образом очерчивает предел возможного. Однако иной раз, случайно взглянув на Джека, могло показаться, что он ухитрился побывать слишком далеко — _за_ временны́м пределом. Янто находил это всё странным, но каждый раз отказывался углубляться и искать что-то, чего могло не быть вовсе. Может, однажды он спросит напрямую. Может — нет.

Едва ли самочувствие Янто улучшилось от этого разговора. Говоря откровенно, он на протяжении всего вечера ждал возможности поговорить, но в итоге… что-то было так неправильно.

И никто ведь не укажет, где находится этот злополучный источник болезненной душевной неровности.

— Ладно, с этим серьёзно пора заканчивать, — начал Джек с нарочитой деловитостью в голосе. — Подведём итоги. Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать, Янто. Ни мне, ни кому бы то ни было ещё. Ты не должен работать сверх меры, даже если чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что у всех есть предел и потому что, в конце концов, я не требую от тебя этого, а я, видишь ли, всё ещё твой босс. Тебе не обязательно оправдывать себя и не следует рьяно искать искупления. И, самое главное: тебе не обязательно справляться со всем в одиночку, — он ненадолго прервался, глядя на Янто, который не мог подобрать подходящей реакции, затем прибавил: — Я буду здесь для тебя. В любое время, когда захочешь, — Джек привычным образом широко улыбнулся, наблюдая возникшее на очаровательном лице молодого валлийца очевидное смущение; всё-таки он по-своему обожал такое проявление эмоций. — Вот, уже лучше. А теперь — давай-ка вернёмся к работе.

***

Янто стряхнул с себя воспоминание, приставшее к нему, как навязчивый призрак. Как ни крути, вечерняя усталость берёт своё: спонтанно зарождавшиеся мысли увлекали за собой его сознание, так что он едва не терял ощущение реальности, пока руки автоматически выполняли привычную рутинную работу.

В настоящее время он был занят тем, что наводил порядок в конференц-зале и игнорировал самозабвенно вещавший новостной канал. Взволнованные голоса репортёров и очевидцев неугомонно твердили о рождественской звезде-убийце и невероятном осушении Темзы, то волнуясь, то ужасаясь, то приходя в восторг. Янто никак не удивлялся подобным новостям — в конце концов, это Земля, двадцать первый век, Рождество, чего ещё ожидать? Можно было и заметить, что каждое чёртово Рождество, как по расписанию, творится что-то выходящее за пределы разумного. Удивительно, впрочем, что каждый раз события всё-таки разрешались благополучно, в том числе сейчас. Однако он очень сомневался, что так будет всегда. Ему-то жизнь более чем наглядно показала, какова реальная цена всех этих внеземных чудес. Другие жизни, чаще всего. Грёбанная куча других жизней.

Янто вздохнул и покачал головой, а затем в очередной раз попытался сконцентрироваться на том, чем занимался. Только бы не думать на _эту_ тему.

А занимался он… так. Ничем особо важным. Всего лишь поддерживал порядок на огромной, чтоб её, подземной базе, прибирался за теми, чьи обязанности значились гораздо солиднее его собственных. Частенько ему казалось, что он сам уже уподобился предмету интерьера. Незаметный. Всегда под рукой. Само собой разумеющийся. И, вероятно, легко заменяемый в случае чего.

Да, возможно, скорее всего, его не воспринимали всерьёз все остальные члены команды. Нет, он не жаловался и не собирался когда-либо вообще.

В принципе, прямо сейчас его всё устраивало. Он занимался чем-то стабильным, понятным, обладал роскошью следовать _распорядку дня_ , выполнять задачи последовательно — всё это неплохо помогало чувствовать себя устойчивее в этой жизни. Он не рисковал погибнуть досадной преждевременной смертью в бою с отбросами вселенной так часто, как остальные, что тоже ощущалось весьма неплохо. Кроме того, его на самом деле редко беспокоили в обычное время, что, несомненно, также большой плюс.

Янто в определённой степени успокаивало наводить порядок в хаосе, а затем отстраняться и наблюдать результат своих трудов с приятной тихой удовлетворённостью. Особенно когда речь шла об архиве. Пусть никого, в том числе босса, не особо волновало, что творилось там, в залежах разнохарактерных документов нового и старого времени и вещей, как инопланетных так и земных, старинных, современных и наверняка будущных, которые могли пригодиться лишь однажды, а могли и не пригодиться вовсе, похороненные там навсегда, ему нравилось быть здесь и в каком-то роде заботиться об этом. Заботиться о предметах, которые стали историей, и таким образом лучше узнавать саму историю, узнавать это место. Знать если не всё, то как можно больше.

В целом, в каждом аспекте своей жизни Джонс привык следовать собственным системам, специально выработанным под любую ситуацию. Однако, когда что-то встревало в последовательность действий, сложившуюся определённым образом, становилось труднее поддерживать внутреннюю невозмутимость: он мог начать испытывать раздражение, или волнение, или даже тревожность — со всем этим не так просто бороться. И не имело значения, насколько велико или ничтожно случайное происшествие, вклинившееся в его жизнь, в которой всё должно быть под контролем. Казалось бы, работа в Торчвуде должна была, так сказать, _помочь_ принять то, что случайности разного рода происходят, и происходят постоянно, и с этим ничего сделать нельзя, а значит сопротивляться бессмысленно, но… сложно избавиться от старых привычек. Сложно научиться импровизировать на ходу, когда всю жизнь считал важным тщательно продумать каждую мелочь, прежде чем принять какое-либо решение. Семь раз отмерь — один отрежь, все дела.

Стабильность, пусть даже относительная, в рабочих делах серьёзно помогала Янто справляться, пока… всё менялось. Не то чтобы _всё_ и _разительно_ , но внутри это переживалось острее, чем на самом деле было. В конце концов, он впустил в свою жизнь огромную частицу хаоса, с которой ничего не поделать, которой не особо-то интересны его системы.

Частица хаоса по имени Джек Харкнесс.

 _Ради него_ Янто изменял внутренние порядки слишком часто в последнее время; дальше — больше. Иногда его это злило, иногда нестерпимо хотелось немедленно всё прекратить, но какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что не станет.

Янто всегда испытывал трудности с тем, чтобы открыться кому-то, а выстраивание романтических отношений — отдельный случай. Перспектива развития такого явления, как _отношения_ , особо его не радовала: подстраиваться под особенности объекта обожания, перестраиваться на ходу, принимать плохо продуманные решения, возможно, даже _изменять своим принципам_ время от времени, а ещё доверяться, открываться, рисковать… чтобы в конечном итоге оказаться с разбитым сердцем. В оковах привычного одиночества, которое не прощало попытки бегства. Он почему-то всегда был чересчур твёрдо убеждён, что счастливых концов не бывает. Несомненно, это добавляло проблем. Ограничивало.

А то, что происходило сейчас… Янто не до конца понимал, почему делает это, противореча целому ряду собственных принципов. Он будто, убегая от преследования клыкастой боли, без раздумий бросился в реку ледяной воды и даже не думал возвращаться к берегу, где боль по-прежнему поджидала, готовая разодрать душу в клочья. К тому же, начало становиться теплее. Или, может, просто тело теряло восприимчивость к гибельному холоду.

Зачастую каждая клетка его сознания кричала, что это неправильно (и _нет_ , не в том плане, что он связал себя с мужчиной, а в том, _как именно_ это происходило), что рушатся все привычные порядки, а так быть не должно, что это не приведёт ни к чему, кроме катастрофы. Но он не мог остановиться; как будто плотское увлечение всерьёз могло уберечь от отчаяния.

Янто чуть не выругался, обнаружив, как далеко зашёл, и резко осадил поток мыслей. Чёрт возьми, почему всё всегда обязательно сводится к Харкнессу?

Сейчас, занимаясь своими привычными делами в обходе по Хабу, он мог мельком заметить, как Джек в своём офисе сначала долго и эмоционально разговаривал по телефону, измеряя широкими шагами помещение и размахивая руками, а затем, в один момент резко прекратив, с минуту молча выслушивал кого-то на той стороне. После этого он задал один вопрос, отложил телефон, — очевидно, получив ответ и закончив на том разговор, — с видом, будто на самом деле хотел швырнуть его в стену, что было сил. А в конечном итоге он просто сел за стол, закрыв лицо руками. Заметив такую резкую перемену в поведении босса, Янто совершенно упустил из виду, что так и замер посреди Хаба, вперившись взглядом в его точёные очертания, пока безуспешно пытался догадаться, что такого страшного могло произойти.

— Чего-то пытаешься добиться от босса гипнозом, кофе-мальчик? Думаешь, на него подействует? Хотя, готов поспорить, в этом у тебя уже есть опыт.

Янто усилием стерпел встрявшее поперёк горла раздражение — естественная реакция на непрошеный комментарий. Он повернулся на голос, донёсшийся откуда-то со стороны манипулятора Разлома, и там столкнулся взглядом с Оуэном. Тот выглядел, мягко говоря, неважно: будто не спал около недели, только перебивался в случайных местах вроде пабов или чужих квартир на одну ночь, а на лице, вдобавок ко всему, красовались следы недавней борьбы — совершенно нелепый случай с долгоносиком и клеткой, — некоторые из них всё ещё скрывались пластырями.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — как можно более отстранённо отчеканил Янто, отворачиваясь.

— Ну конечно.

Опять этот надменно-самоуверенный тон. Янто театрально закатил глаза; Оуэн становился с каждым днём всё более невыносимым, и, хотя вид коллеги вызывал жалость, Джонс не отказался бы от возможности добавить ему ещё парочку синяков. Так, для симметричности.

А также Янто, привыкший подмечать любые детали и заносить их в список, пусть зачастую существовавший лишь в его голове, не мог не заметить, что доктор стал проводить много времени ошиваясь возле манипулятора. Это настораживало, хотя бы потому, что обычно он едва ли мог позволить себе потратить время на копание в чём-то помимо трупов и вообще не интересовался существованием этой машины ранее.

В любом случае, Янто, решительно не желавший встревать в конфликт — и, если честно, в социальное взаимодействие вообще, — ничего не ответил и собрался было уходить по своим делам, когда услышал ещё вот это:

— Какого чёрта ты вообще здесь? Рождество на дворе.

— Тот же вопрос к тебе.

— А… — Оуэн бросил небрежный взгляд на застеклённый офис Джека, сразу же вернувшись к Янто. — Я помешал чему-то, не так ли?

Валлиец вздохнул, размышляя, стоит ли поддаться провокации или поступить разумно, всё же подавив возросшую агрессию. Пока он решал, максимально дерзкий ответ на непрошеное вмешательство в личную жизнь выстраивался в его голове сам собой, но обречён был остаться не озвученным. Истошный вопль, доносящийся откуда-то с недосягаемого верха, разлетелся по Хабу, заставив своей неожиданностью и громкостью вздрогнуть обоих.

— Чёртов птеродактиль пугает меня до усрачки, — раздражённо выпалил Оуэн. — Адово отродье, чтоб его.

— Вообще-то, выражаясь корректно, птеранодон, — на выдохе произнёс Янто и натянуто улыбнулся. — Но и это сойдёт для тебя.

Не дождавшись ответа, он поспешил удалиться прочь, не собираясь продолжать столь нецелесообразно тратить время на препирательства.

Через некоторое время, следуя привычному вечернему маршруту, Янто попал в прозекторскую, неизбежно вспомнив о произошедшей только что стычке с Оуэном, и едва переступил за порог, как скорчил гримасу отвращения от вида брошенного вспоротого трупа какого-то инопланетянина, не поддающегося описанию. Ещё эти непонятные следы чего-то безусловно гадкого на полу вокруг стола с телом на нём… Янто зашагал обратно в центральное помещение, вознамерившись вывалить на Оуэна всё, что накипело, но того уже и след простыл.

Драматично вздохнув, Янто вернулся в помещение для вскрытий. Некоторое время он полным безысходности взглядом изучал это необъяснимое нечто. Он твердил сам себе, что видел вещи куда пострашнее изуродованного тела и что, в конце концов, в теле ничего плохого нет, раз оно уже мертво, но… почему-то именно это казалось так _особенно_ отвратительно. Будто судьба готовилась, преподнося всякие мерзости, чтобы только сотворить _это_. Это просто…

Переборов приступ тошноты, Джонс опять громко вздохнул и напомнил себе, что в состоянии справиться с чем угодно, особенно если оно уже не в состоянии его убить. Он заверил себя, что уборка здесь — едва ли самое худшее, что когда-либо происходило или ещё произойдёт в его жизни.

Разобравшись с безобразием, творившимся в прозекторской, Янто вновь оказался в центральном помещении, непреднамеренно отпустив выдох облегчения. Пожалуй, самое страшное позади. На сегодня. Теперь: всё, в чём он нуждался — небольшой перерыв и увеличенная доза кофе. Или, может быть, что-то, что помогло бы отвлечься и поскорее забыть вид омерзительных останков неопознанного пришельца.

Что-то, чем можно было бы в самом деле увлечься…

Он украдкой бросил взгляд на изрисованные замысловатыми вычислениями стёкла, ограждающие собой офис его босса, и заметил, что Джек по-прежнему так и сидел за своим столом. Закрыв лицо руками, не шевелясь. Теперь Янто всерьёз обеспокоился: прошло уже довольно много времени, а он просто… не двигался. Столь затянувшаяся неподвижность столь активного мужчины не могла не тревожить. Немного поразмыслив, Янто всё-таки решил предпринять попытку узнать у него напрямую, что произошло. Он сильно сомневался, что всё дело было в одной только звезде-убийце, виновнице сегодняшнего лондонского торжества.

Джонс потратил немного времени, прежде чем вторгнуться в личное пространство капитана Харкнесса: он сотворил для него чашку своего, как сам Джек любил выражаться, волшебного кофе. Это могло сойти за предлог зайти в офис — он не совсем понимал, почему до сих пор продолжал искать _предлог_ помимо чего-то более очевидного, — и, к тому же, капитан никогда не отказывался. Может статься, что даже кофе как-то поможет.

Янто проник в помещение бесшумно, подобно тени. Некоторое время он стоял поодаль, ожидая, что Джек непременно обратит внимание на его присутствие, но этого не случилось. Деликатным движением поставив кружку на край стола — но так, чтобы уберечь её от участи быть по неосторожности опрокинутой, — он, прочистив горло, решился спросить:

— Сэр? — не обнаружив никакой реакции, Янто заговорил на тон громче. — Вы в порядке, сэр?

Джек вздрогнул, будто звук чужого голоса силками выдернул его из какой-то параллельной реальности, и только теперь заметил возникшего рядом Янто.

— Да, я в порядке, — небрежно бросил он в ответ.

Потухший взгляд капитана был таким, словно он не сразу узнал его. Янто уже пожалел, что дерзнул вмешаться в нечто, безусловно, личное, и всем своим существом желал поскорее удалиться прочь, но теперь уже поздно, ведь он был бесповоротно замечен. Поэтому лучшее, что он мог сделать сейчас — попытаться добиться ответов и, может, хоть чем-то помочь.

— Что-то случилось?

— Случилось… — Джек, уже разглядывавший что-то в хаосе бумаг на своём столе, медленно перевёл взгляд обратно на подчинённого, однако всё равно смотрел как будто мимо него. — Да, боюсь, что так, Янто. Случилось. И мы все здесь бессильны.

Янто взглянул на него, старательно скрывая возросшую тревогу, но промолчал. Джек взял в руки появившуюся на столе кружку с идеальной температуры кофе и поднёс её к губам — не проронив ни слова, ведь это тоже само собой разумеющееся, — и некоторое время молчал.

— Почему ты здесь? Я, вроде бы, говорил, что не желаю никого видеть на работе сегодня. А желаю, чтобы вы устроили себе нормальное Рождество. О какой безоговорочности моего авторитета может быть речь, если моему _настоятельному совету_ последовала одна только Гвен, и то раза со второго-третьего?..

Янто не стал сдерживать мягкий смешок.

— Искренне сожалею, что стремление работать сверх меры наносит ущерб вашему… безоговорочному авторитету. Виноват, сэр.

— Возможно, нанесённое психологическое увечье исцелит честный ответ на заданный вопрос, — лицо Джека посветлело благодаря возникшей улыбке.

— Честный? Что ж, — он коротко хмыкнул. — Я чувствую себя лучше, если продолжаю приносить хоть какую-то пользу здесь, чем спиваясь в одиночестве по сомнительному поводу.

— Допустим. Тем не менее, уже довольно поздно. Рабочий день окончен, тебя не должно здесь быть.

— Тем не менее, ещё много работы. _Если позволите._

Джек продолжал улыбаться, пока его взгляд блуждал по фигуре Янто, явно оценивая его, если даже не пытаясь _разгадать_. Такой тихий и преданный, не задающий вопросов и ничего для себя не требующий во всеуслышание… и такой на самом деле несчастный, под этой с виду непробиваемой оболочкой педантизма. Джек чувствовал, как порой даже просто смотреть на него так… печально. Однако он быстро отставлял подобные мысли в сторону, ведь считал, что и так делал для него если не всё, что мог, то хотя бы достаточно. Явно больше, чем стоило бы, руководствуясь одной лишь рабочей ситуацией. Капитан сделал _ради него_ гораздо больше исключений, чем должен был, ведомый чувством жалости и симпатии, поддаваться которым было, мягко говоря, непрофессионально. И он продолжал упорно игнорировать тот факт, что Янто не просто _поверхностно_ нравился ему. Джек даже не замечал, как часто напоминал себе, что серьёзно, в самом деле, не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, как привязанность. Ему ли не знать, чем всё кончится?..

Однако… хотя его чувство к валлийскому юноше едва-едва начало зарождаться, оно уже заявило о себе как бескомпромиссно упрямое. Такое же, как сам Янто.

— Оставь всё как есть и иди домой. Отдохни, — проговорил он наконец; интонации голоса были насыщены неожиданной теплотой. — Помяни моё слово, скоро работы прибавится. И даже боюсь представить, насколько.

Янто искренне хотелось возразить, ведь его по-прежнему терзало тревожное любопытство, но _субординация_ вынудила отставить возражения, поэтому он промолчал. Однако уходить всё же не торопился. Да, он устал — поистине чертовски устал; как и в любой другой чёртов день, — но всё же оттягивал момент ухода, потому что не желал возвращаться в свою маленькую квартиру. Совсем. С каждым днём его одинокое пристанище становилось всё более холодным и чужим, с тех пор как… Янто резко отодвинул последние слова этого умозаключения. Не опять. Только не сейчас.

Ко всему прочему, его серьёзно впечатлило отсутствующее выражение, вернувшееся на лицо босса. Оно выглядело таким опустевшим, будто кто-то украл важный элемент, составлявший его личность. Очевидно, случилось что-то плохое. И скорее всего это _что-то_ выльется в неотвратимые последствия, из которых Янто так или иначе сможет узнать всю правду, что делало любознательное вмешательство в данный момент совершенно неуместным. Но тем не менее…

Он видел, как Джек вновь закрылся внутри себя, и не хотел мешать ему. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не придумает для этого веский повод. Возможно, потребуется немного времени. Янто совсем не против немного помолчать.

В помещении воцарилась тишина. Не резкая, не звенящая, не гнетущая, а вполне себе удовлетворительная. Такая, что могла возникнуть между людьми, не нуждавшимися в словах, чтобы понимать друг друга, что было, по мнению Янто, странно; ему мешало понимание, что сблизились они совсем недавно, а этого не могло быть достаточно, чтобы знать наверняка насчёт подобных тонкостей.

Как бы то ни было, Янто чувствовал себя на удивление комфортно прямо сейчас. Его всё устраивало.

Тишина в Хабе никогда не абсолютна: вечно что-то гудело, жужжало, тикало или ворочалось где-то в отдалённых частях подземной базы — что создавало атмосферу особой стороны жизни. Особое очарование, пожалуй. Размышляя с такой позиции, Янто находил теперь эту атмосферу по-своему уютной. А ещё, бесполезно было отрицать: ему нравилось находиться в компании Джека, пусть ничего не делая, даже не разговаривая. Достаточно просто наблюдать его, смотреть, как он, серьёзно погружённый в свои мысли, иногда отпивал остывающего кофе из кружки, — и ни о чём не думать. Только, может быть, о нём. Джек казался ему в этот самый момент таким искренним и тёплым, как никогда прежде, что просто невозможно было не задуматься глубже.

Он вдруг ощутил себя так… правильно. Своевременно. Точно нашёл своё персональное место во Вселенной, и всё в его жизни происходило ради этого самого момента. А если так, то он просто обязан не упустить его.

Вот Янто, немного неловко поправив и без того аккуратный галстук, подошёл ближе, спросил себя: «Раз уж рабочий день окончен, зачем продолжать ходить вокруг да около?» — после чего присел на край рабочего стола Джека.

— Я мог бы остаться с тобой, — негромко произнёс юноша, смотря куда-то за плечо своего босса. — На ночь, имею в виду. Если… если ты хочешь.

Джек, снова вернувшись в настоящее, удивлённо приподнял брови и посмотрел на Янто так, будто ни в коем разе не предполагал, что события могли начать развиваться в подобном направлении. Ну конечно. Он молчал, заменяя ответ проникновенным взглядом, точно оценивая серьёзность намерений Янто — и, наверняка, не только лишь это. Джонс почувствовал нарастающее смущение, попав под пристальное внимание, но не собирался подавать виду и мастерски сохранял беспристрастное выражение лица, способное скрыть под собой всё, что угодно. Как он сам надеялся.

Однако Джек обладал способностью видеть в подобных ситуациях немного больше, чем “беспристрастное выражение лица”.

Стоило ему заметить, как слегка побагровели уши юноши, предательски выдавая его истинный настрой, — лицо Харкнесса оживилось, и в глазах промелькнули до неприличия озорные искорки. Янто успел хорошо узнать этот взгляд, и едва встретившись с ним, почувствовал, как взволнованность лёгкими покалываниями прокатилась по всему телу, оставляя за собой тёплые следы. Известная сияющая ухмылка озарила лицо Джека, пока он пристально рассматривал валлийца, сидевшего теперь так близко. Он бы даже сказал “так соблазнительно близко”.

Не имея ничего противопоставить провокации и даже не видя в этом смысла, Джек поддался на неё, так ничего не ответив вслух, и плавным движением опустил ладонь на колено Янто. Капитан не спускал глаз с лица своего подчинённого, намереваясь ловить и смаковать каждую, даже самую крошечную, встречную реакцию на его жесты; он не мог почувствовать, но догадывался, что с затылка вниз по спине Янто пробежали мурашки, прежде чем он взаимно накрыл широкую ладонь Джека своей.

Конечно, Джек не собирался набрасываться на него так сразу, даже если хотел. Он никогда не набрасывался, предпочитая прямолинейному примитивному завоёвыванию загадочные томные игры и отточенный танец. Все эти взгляды, случайные прикосновения, шаг вперёд, шаг назад, безмолвные вдохи и выдохи, выражавшие куда больше слов… он мог бы играть целую вечность ради одних лишь прелестей в меру затяжных прелюдий. Надеясь получить как можно больше удовольствия от каждой секунды до, во время и после близости, он нередко будто уподоблял происходящее сцене из какого-нибудь любовного романа, действуя согласно строкам сценария — создаваемого в данный момент, на ходу, но безусловно превосходного. А Янто ничего не имел против. Ему, между прочим, тоже отнюдь не чужда некоторая романтика. Временами. При правильной обстановке и удачном расположении духа. И, возможно, некотором количестве спиртного.

Налюбовавшись на юношу вдоволь — весьма вероятно, успев красочно вообразить не один возможный вариант дальнейшего развития событий, — Джек, наконец, отставил кружку в сторону и поднялся со своего кресла. Янто беспокойно поёрзал, рефлекторно отодвигаясь дальше по столу, чтобы занять более удобное положение, чем на самом краю, пока капитан вставал прямо перед ним и неторопливо подбирался ближе. От одного только созерцания звериной грации этого тела у Янто перехватывало дыхание, и он замер, тщетно пытаясь скрыть напряжение, вызванное предвкушением. Засмотревшись на эту невозможную улыбку на точёном лице, он чуть не вздрогнул, когда чужая ладонь вдруг очутилась на его талии. Джек деликатным жестом притянул юношу ближе, увлекая его в объятие — Янто с готовностью ответил ему, с наслаждением вдохнул знакомый аромат и невесомо, будто всё ещё сомневаясь какой-то нелепой частью души, обвил руками шею и плечи босса. В следующее мгновение он ощутил другую руку на своём затылке, прежде чем их приоткрытые губы сошлись в долгом поцелуе — одинаково желанном с обеих сторон. Янто почувствовал вновь, как мурашки пробежали по всему телу — и ещё раз, когда он покрепче стиснул своё объятие.

Казалось, что к этой части отношений с Джеком он никогда не привыкнет, что так и будет ощущать всё ту же лёгкую взволнованность, раз за разом, словно впервые. И, откровенно говоря, не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы привыкать; трепетность привносила особенно яркие краски в абстрактные полотна интимных впечатлений.

Джек же целовал его с какой-то… настороженностью, не сомневаясь в своих действиях, но и не уверенный в них до конца. Он как будто заново пробовал на вкус нежные губы юноши, подвергая сомнению испытанное прежде. Но Янто не обращал на это внимания. Он уже начал прикидывать всевозможные варианты развития событий этой ночи, ненавязчиво обхватывая бёдра босса ногами, легонько сжимая между пальцами грубоватую ткань военной рубашки, игриво оттягивая лямку подтяжек. В самом деле, если отмечать Рождество, то только так. Представлял, как наутро очутится в тесной постели в маленькой комнатке под офисом, как придётся потом окольными путями пробираться к рабочему душу, избегая контактов… В его голове даже промелькнула мысль, что, возможно, не помешало бы принести сюда вещей немного больше, чем один запасной комплект одежды, — он решительно отказался думать её сейчас.

Однако Джек вдруг остановился, прерывая поцелуй, и заглянул юноше в глаза.

— Ты знаешь ответ, Янто: я в любое время хочу этого. Но…

Джонс только теперь заметил, что улыбка на лице босса была совершенно другой, чем ему казалось прежде. Да, он улыбался, как всегда — и это “как всегда” обманом уводило внимание от важных деталей. Таких, как печаль. Сердце Янто взволнованно ёкнуло, пока он наблюдал, как улыбка истаивала.

Джек ласково провёл пальцами по щеке юноши, прежде чем в подтверждение серьёзности своих намерений отойти на шаг и завершить предложение:

— Не сегодня.

Даже если Янто и опешил от отказа, получить который, честно говоря, не ожидал, то не подал виду. Он понимающе кивнул и, чуть склонив голову из-за въевшейся в подсознание привычки, спустился со стола. Поправляя полы пиджака, воротник и галстук, он упрекнул себя за то, что почувствовал что-то возмутительно напоминавшее обиду — здесь нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего, всё абсолютно нормально, твердил он сам себе. Они ведь не _в самом деле_ близки.

Это всего лишь игра. Всего лишь хороший способ, чтобы скоротать время, или скорректировать настроение, или… что угодно — и ничего серьёзного. Янто почти готов пожалеть, что вообще вступил в эту игру. Наивно было полагать, что следов не останется.

— Прости.

— Не нужно. Всё в порядке, правда, — он коротко улыбнулся и отступил в сторону выхода. — Я… пожалуй, пойду-ка домой.

— Хорошо.

И Джек снова опустился на своё место за столом, с тем же самым видом, с каким был, когда Янто только пришёл. Ничего не изменилось ни на единую долю грёбанного дюйма, или градуса, или чем там вообще положено измерять, чтоб его, _настроение_. Джонс почувствовал, что может не выдержать этого, потому поспешно взял себя в руки и собрался уходить.

А упрямая досада тем временем продолжала всаживать свои тонкие острые иглы в сердце одна за другой. «Я всего лишь вариант “лучше чем ничего”. Не больше. Удобный, доступный, не надо тратить времени. Забыл?»

Янто упорно осаждал себя на эмоциональном подъёме, борясь с удушливой хваткой безрассудного огорчения; да, так и есть. Но разве это повод для того, чтобы давать волю какой-то эмоции и позволять ей испортить всё? Разве это повод прекращать вести себя как подобает профессионалу?

— Джек… — негромко произнёс Янто, уже стоя в дверном проёме, — тебе не обязательно справляться со всем в одиночку. Ведь я тоже здесь для тебя, — он говорил настолько мягко, насколько мог от себя добиться в данный момент. И когда капитан взглянул на него с немым вопросом, добавил со своей исключительно рабочей улыбкой: — Подумайте над этим, сэр.

А затем он, не проронив больше ни слова и не дождавшись ответа, вышел.

Покидая Хаб, Янто не мог не обратить внимания на то, что неизвестного предназначения ёмкость с отрубленной рукой перестала функционировать.

***

Следующий день выдался до неприличия обычным. Будничным. Янто явился к восьми утра и, помимо всего прочего, повздорил с Мафаней в попытке покормить его. Распроклятая “экзотическая птица” отказывалась от своей обычной еды (а, кстати говоря, составление рациона для питомца из рода птерозавров было задачей не из лёгких, потому как мало кто имел подобный опыт, чтобы существовало какое-то пособие) и даже угощений. Вероятно, ему захотелось чего-то особенного?

— Ну, знаешь ли. Для заказа соответствующего личным пристрастиям завтрака стоит _хотя бы_ подучить наш, человеческий, язык, неблагодарный засранец, — ругался на птеранодона Янто, убедившись, что никто не мог наблюдать это. — И вообще, как долго ты уже здесь? Уверен, достаточно, чтобы ознакомиться с валлийским, например.

Мафане почти удалось изобразить выражение понимания на своей длинной клювастой морде, но едва зародившееся впечатление об осознанности доисторического животного было неизбежно испорчено нелепым возгласом, который он издал, отворачиваясь от еды.

На этом их взаимодействие было на сегодня окончено.

Позаботившись о поддержании жизнеспособности всех прочих организмов, обитавших на базе, — от растений до команды, — Янто смог позволить себе пятиминутный перерыв на чашку кофе в пустом конференц-зале. И только теперь осознал, что было не так с этим безмятежным началом дня: нигде поблизости он не наблюдал Джека. Ни малейшего признака его присутствия. Впрочем, шинель отсутствовала тоже, значит, он был где-то снаружи и занимался чем-то… хорошо бы надеяться, полезным для человечества. Значит, всё в порядке.

Не о чем беспокоиться. Да и с чего бы ему _беспокоиться_?

Прежде чем мысли угодили в трясину негатива, образовавшуюся вокруг непременно возникшего воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, Янто решительно отставил всё в сторону и как можно скорее вернулся к работе.

— Где чёртов Джек? — уже во второй половине дня поинтересовалась Гвен, только вернувшаяся с выезда в округ Макен, где несколько часов назад Тошико зарегистрировала крупный всплеск активности Разлома. Очевидно, валлийка что-то обнаружила там и теперь была явно не в духе (но вполне вероятно, что на то могла быть и другая причина).

Янто не возвращался в центральное помещение с самого утра, предпочтя провести кое-какие работы в архиве чему бы то ни было ещё. Вернуться ради получения очередной дозы кофе ему не посчастливилось именно в этот момент.

— Я без понятия, со вчерашнего не видел его, — отозвался Оуэн со своего места за рабочим столом.

— Тоже, — бросила Тош, не отвлекаясь от работы и не смотря ни на кого.

Однако, Оуэн, по-видимому, был сегодня полон инициативы:

— Наверное, Янто знает? Вчера ночью они так мило беседовали.

Янто подавил всплеск раздражения, комом встрявшего поперёк горла.

— Нет. Не знаю, — коротко проговорил он; чем меньше слов в ответе, тем проще поддерживать внешнюю невозмутимость.

— Да уж, — доктор явно не собирался оставлять это так просто. — А я-то думал, ты здесь за всем следишь. Ну, знаешь…

— В мои обязанности не входит слежка за _похождениями_ всех и каждого, — отстранённо и размеренно пояснил Янто, затем, замешкавшись на мгновение, весомо добавил. — Уж точно не Джека.

— А вдруг вопрос жизни и смерти? Уверен, для этого у тебя что-то да припрятано.

— Джек наш босс. А не мой чёртов чипированный пёс, которого можно отследить при желании.

Прежде чем Оуэн успел раскрыть рот, в завязывающийся конфликт благоразумно ввязалась Гвен, храни её Господь:

— Оуэн, хватит.

Она произнесла это не громко, но таким убедительным тоном, что ближайшие несколько минут точно вообще никто больше не издал ни звука.

Как бы то ни было, вскоре Янто принял решение, что лучше будет принять свой кофе где-нибудь в более тихом месте, и отправился обратно в архивы. Хотя, безусловно, условия там не совсем для того подходящие, но зато ничто не отобьёт желание и не побеспокоит отвлекающей болтовнёй.

***

На другой день Янто явился на базу раньше всех — даже Тошико, — в пять утра. «Пять _грёбанных_ утра», — поправил бы он сам. Нельзя было сказать, что он горел энтузиазмом, готовый свершить что-то невероятное, приходя в такую рань. Нет. Напротив, он чувствовал себя отвратно. Чего стоила одна нестерпимая головная боль, будто голову примагнитило треклятым магна-захватом. Он с трудом находил в себе силы пошевелиться лишний раз, но делать было нечего — долг подлежал ежедневному исполнению.

Всему виной продолжительные проблемы со сном — бессонница, кошмары, и всё в таком духе. Он редко запоминал сам кошмар, но неподдельное чувство ужаса, заставляющее просыпаться в холодном поту, вскакивая иногда со вздохом или выкриком… выматывало. Чаще всего, и не только после подобного пробуждения, ему первым же делом хотелось заснуть обратно, но на сей раз так, чтобы не проснуться — никогда.

Конечно, этого не случится.

Затем — не всегда, но редкими проблемными ночами, как сегодняшняя, — возникало непреодолимое чувство какой-то запертости. Пойманности. Даже не столько в четырёх стенах, сколько у себя в голове, в ловушке до утомления одинаковых мрачных мыслей, не менее мрачных осточертелых воспоминаний, совершенно беспросветных перспектив… Хотя сбежать из собственной головы нельзя, всё довольно быстро доходило до того, что он ощущал невозможным нахождение дома, поэтому уходил. А куда ещё идти, как не на работу?

Янто не имел ни малейшего понятия, как бороться с этим своими силами — просить о помощи, естественно, не собирался. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что “время лечит” и это пройдёт. Уляжется. Однажды.

Джонс явился на рабочее место через прохожий офис и решил ненадолго задержаться здесь. Этот “туристический магазинчик” служил неплохим островком его личного пространства, если не брать в расчёт иногда заглядывавших туристов, наивно полагавших, что никакого подвоха нет. Ему хотелось побыть здесь подольше — маленькое уютно обустроенное место создавало чувство комфорта, что затруднительно было сказать об огромной подземной базе, особенно за пределами центрального Хаба, — но в память врезалось не самое приятное воспоминание (а контролировать такое становилось гораздо труднее при его-то степени утомления и недостатке сна). Образы сами собой всплывали перед глазами. Как он стоял на том же самом месте, что и сейчас, разъярённый и отчаявшийся. Всё содрогалось внутри, однако руки на удивление крепко держали пистолет — как ему самому казалось. Он направлял дуло на своих коллег, без колебаний готовый ко всему — убить или быть убитым. Кричал, что терять всё равно нечего, потому что это было правдой; на тот момент никакой другой правды в мире не существовало, кроме его собственной. Всё виделось так просто, понятно, но совершенно невыносимо. Затем, спустя мгновение, Джек прижал его к стене, обезоружив, приставил к его голове револьвер и выдвинул ультиматум: ты убьёшь её, или это сделаю я. Если бы Янто мог чувствовать в то время что-то помимо озлобленного отчаяния, он бы, наверное, в конец разочаровался или даже испугался, ведь то было мгновение, когда он взглянул на самую настоящую натуру капитана: непоколебимо безжалостную. И никакие слова, прозвучавшие тогда, или до, или после, не могли затмить это, стереть отпечаток с подсознательной корки. Всё предельно ясно выражал его взгляд — пронзающий, прямолинейный, но беспристрастный; ледяной; взгляд человека, которому _на самом деле_ терять нечего. Это продлилось не более доли секунды, но… Янто всегда будет помнить. А затем…

Он не мог стерпеть это. Шумно вздохнув, Янто дотянулся до спрятанной кнопки, открывавшей замаскированную дверь, и отправился вниз.

Джек был здесь. Думая о чём-то своём, он расхаживал по Хабу как ни в чём не бывало. Бесцельно. И, кажется, даже не отдавая себе об этом отчёт.

Мимолётного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что он _не_ в порядке. До сих пор.

Посчитав, что в своей задумчивости капитан попросту не заметил, что больше не один в помещении, Янто попытался приблизиться к нему, чтобы… ну, хотя бы просто поздороваться. Он игнорировал ощущение, возникшее от случившегося наверху, которое требовало утешения в виде чьей-нибудь компании — а компания Джека, как бы он ни отрицал, подошла бы идеально. Но… в какой-то момент Джек пропал из виду, и так и не появился. Точно растворился в воздухе, как бы невзначай, подобно грёбанному видению. Очевидно, он хотел оставить впечатление случайности, будто вовсе ничего не заметил, но Янто всё понял. Здесь всё было предельно просто.

— Прекрасно. Ладно. У меня всё равно ещё полно работы, — объявил сам себе Джонс, не постеснявшись говорить в полный голос.

После чего сотворил себе кофе, нашёл в запасах что-то, вроде бы годившееся как “завтрак”, и отправился в архив разбираться с тем, что осталось недоделанным вчера.

Вчера… его как будто не было вовсе. Целый день куда-то выпал, потерявшись в длинной череде ему подобных, как несмышлёный ребёнок в толпе. Может быть, поэтому произошедшее рождественским вечером вновь ощущалось остро, словно случилось только что.

В продолжение всего дня Джек намеренно избегал путей пересечения с Янто, вместе с тем продолжая притворяться, что это не так. И хотя в редкие моменты появления перед остальными капитан вёл себя, что называется, “как обычно”, Янто знал и чувствовал, что в каждом его движении и слове — ложь, скрывавшая под собой что-то… уязвимое. Такое поведение выводило его из себя своей необъяснимостью, его раздражала наигранная беззаботность, донельзя нервировало отсутствие даже намёка на возможность получения ответов. Но он держался. И старался, на всякий случай, тоже держаться в стороне, руководствуясь тем, что, если Джек поступает так, значит ему это нужно и лучше не противодействовать. Оставалось только надеяться, что это пройдёт.

Вечером все, за исключением Тошико и Янто, сорвались с места на очередной выезд: группа особо буйных долгоносиков вдруг выбралась из канализации и нападала на людей. Не обошлось без жертв. Как результат, команда пропала надолго, занимаясь этим, а двое оставшихся на базе задержались допоздна следить за всем прочим.

Янто ненавязчиво оставил на рабочем столе Тошико кофе и перекус. Он видел, как усердно она работала, вопреки явно заметной усталости, и каждый раз невольно восхищался её упорством, терпением и спокойствием, так что не мог не выразить сочувствие хоть таким примитивным образом.

— Спасибо тебе, Янто, — вдруг проговорила она, когда он уже уходил.

Янто остановился и ответил не сразу, слегка озадаченный неожиданными словами благодарности:

— Пожалуйста?

Тошико мягко улыбнулась; столь приятное своей теплотой выражение на утончённом лице не могло не вызвать ответную улыбку.

Создалось устойчивое впечатление, что девушка хотела бы высказать или выразить что-то, по её мнению, необходимое, но в то же время… это, так сказать, находилось вне зоны её практических навыков. Слова зачастую давались тяжело; в обращении с ними она не могла чувствовать себя так уверенно, как с точными числами. Поэтому не говорила ничего. Янто, хотя не был таким выдающимся гением, как она, примерно понимал, каково это, потому не возражал.

Однако в конце концов, Тошико решилась.

— У тебя всё в порядке? Ну… знаешь, в жизни.

Янто сцепил руки за спиной, ненароком оробев от проявленного внимания.

— Конечно. У меня всегда всё хорошо, — заверил он и улыбнулся в подтверждение.

Он слишком поздно сообразил, что, наверное, следовало поинтересоваться у неё о том же самом; к этому времени смущённое молчание слишком уж затянулось, потому воплощать соображение в жизнь он не стал. В конце концов, Тошико уже вернулась к работе. И ему тоже следовало.

Хотя Янто был серьёзно настроен дождаться возвращения Джека и остальных, но… время — почти час ночи. От них по-прежнему ни слуху ни духу. В конце концов, изнывающее от переутомления тело и периодически едва не отключавшееся ввиду недосыпа сознание победили — он оставил все предрассудки и ушёл домой. Одному богу известно, сколько времени после этого провела Тошико там, в Хабе. Совсем одна, в компании одних только приборов и высокоуровневых задач.

***

А следующим утром Янто вовсе не вышел на работу. Потому что сегодня, в последний четверг месяца, — его законный выходной. Даже если бы, как в случае с Рождеством, ему заблагорассудилось пропустить выходной, он не стал бы, потому что этот четверг — одна из незыблемейших составляющих индивидуального распорядка жизни, который он чувствовал обязанным соблюдать. К тому же сегодня, с трудом разлепив глаза в районе развратных десяти часов утра, Янто наконец ощутил, насколько велик объём накопившейся усталости: мягко говоря, он был неподъёмен.

Он решил остаться дома, не в состоянии сопротивляться апатии, мёртвым грузом свалившейся на него. Более того, практически все запланированные бытовые дела обречены были остаться невыполненными. Даже поход за провизией в треклятый магазин, расположившийся в соседнем блоке.

Не важно. Всё казалось сегодня таким неважным, пустым, мелочным. Даже само мироздание; рухни оно в этот самый момент окончательно и бесповоротно, ему было бы всё равно. Бесполезны все до единой попытки бороться с безнадёжным упадком сил, с опустошающим состоянием, когда из рук валится буквально всё, а в мыслях нет ничего, кроме зацикленной встревоженности, твердившей, что что-то… что _всё_ не в порядке.

Казалось, ничто во Вселенной не было настолько слабо и обессиленно, как он сам в этот момент. Хуже этого ощущения сложно было что-то придумать.

Может быть, завтра, когда он снова встанет ни свет ни заря и с головой погрузится в неотложные дела, которыми в Торчвуде являлись примерно все, апатия отступит. А может, нет, — тогда будут проблемы, и это всё, что изменится. Обязанности никуда не денутся сами собой, а значит единственный выбор, который есть у Янто: добавлять ли себе трудностей в виде дерьмового ментального самочувствия или закопать это как можно глубже. Он всегда выбирал второе. Потому что серьёзные последствия, протекающие не так заметно, никого никогда не волнуют, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Время, пока развитие проблем не достигло критической точки и последствия не накрыли с головой, ещё было. Неплохо бы потратить его с пользой. А сегодня, поскольку ничего больше не осталось, можно было позволить себе вздохнуть.

Вечером, закутавшись в плед, который последний раз держал в руках ещё до отъезда в Лондон, зажав кружку дымящегося кофе ладонями и забыв о коробке начатой пиццы на полу, Янто смотрел в окно, не думая ничего из того, что приходило на ум в обычное время. Сейчас всё казалось так далеко. Безумная жизнь, выходящая за рамки нормальности, которой он жил уже несколько лет, все люди, которых он за это время узнал, и места, где побывал, и твари, и несчастья… всё так далеко. Всё утрачивало свою значимость, стремилось к нулевому значению.

Был только этот закат, растёкшийся по небу огненными волнами далеко за пределами оконного стекла, — казалось, самый невероятный закат за всю его жизнь.

Теперь Янто вдруг подумалось, что… он ведь почти никогда не видит солнца. Он либо находится где-то, куда дневной свет неспособен проникнуть, на протяжении большей части дня (в данный период жизни: в герметичном подземном бункере), либо просто смотрит, не замечая. С чего бы ему замечать? Времени отведено недостаточно даже для того, чтобы успеть достичь всего запланированного, а тут ещё какое-то солнце, на восемь минут отстающее от жизни на Земле.

Время уничтожило важность солнца для человечества, превратив в само собой разумеющуюся часть дня, не больше. Да, неукротимая энергия звезды поддерживает жизнь неисчислимого количества организмов на крохотной планете, дрейфующей в холодной пустоте бесконечной Вселенной, но никто больше не восхваляет его в эпоху возросшей самостоятельности, никто больше не почитает светило за божество, как это было раньше, никто больше не грустит о нём в темноте. И всё, что оставалось ему теперь — бессменно сторожить течение жизни и медленно умирать вместе с теми, кто постоянно забывает о нём. Возможно, рисуя такие невероятные закаты и рассветы, солнце надеялось напомнить людям о былой любви к себе, но много ли было тех, кто смотрел?

Преломляясь в атмосфере, луч уходящего светила путём облаков разжёг в небесах пламя, точно зажжённая спичка, брошенная посреди поля серых одуванчиков. Задумавшись глубже о физических явлениях, Янто невольно задумался: возможно ли поджечь небо на самом деле, не метафорически? Звучит безумно. Но _скольким_ безумствам он _уже_ стал свидетелем за свой короткий век?

Впрочем, мыслям Янто Джонса не суждено было улететь слишком далеко: его вернул в реальность нежданный глухой звук — четырёхкратный стук в дверь. Он готов был выругаться на вторженца, кто бы там ни был, за грубое разрушение своей хрупкой идиллии, и вообще потому, что никого не желал видеть в своём доме сегодня. Однако стук раздался снова — он нехотя покинул-таки своё уютное место под окном и поспешил к двери.

Он распахнул дверь, даже не удосужившись проверить в глазок, кого принесла нелёгкая. Спустя мгновение, потребовавшееся на сохранение невозмутимого вида, Янто вздохнул и произнёс:

— Джек.

— Это всё? — с шутливым упрёком вопросил капитан, заявившийся на порог дома своего подчинённого. — Даже не _сэр_?

Янто, очевидно, не разделял его игривого настроения, и с трудом сдержался от закатывания глаз. Упершись плечом в дверной косяк и скрестив руки на груди, он спокойно ответил прямым текстом:

— Я не на работе. Ты тоже. Проблемы?

— Никак нет.

Ухмылка чуть сникла под воздействием прохладной реакции Янто, но Джек определённо не собирался сдаваться раньше времени. Избегая пронзительного взгляда молодого валлийца, он с застенчивым видом смотрел куда-то за его спину — внутрь квартиры.

— Раз уж я уже здесь… ты позволишь?

Как ни старался, Янто не смог сдержать лёгкой торжествующей улыбки: кажется, он заставил босса слегка поволноваться.

— Милости прошу, — официальным тоном проговорил он и отошёл на шаг, выставив руку в пригласительном жесте.

За всё прошедшее время их… взаимодействия Джек ни разу не предпринял даже попытки побывать у Янто дома, с поводом или без, и уж тем более не заявлялся без приглашения. Тем не менее, это всё-таки произошло и, по всей видимости, никакого весомого повода он при себе не имел. Джонс же почувствовал, как отрешённость постепенно отпускала его, что позволило обнаружить, что вообще-то он был рад видеть капитана Харкнесса сейчас. У себя. Вопреки всем противоречиям.

Хотя как-то странно было просто _видеть_ здесь Джека, в другой обстановке — привычной, но не подразумевавшей _его_ присутствия, — при других обстоятельствах… Можно сказать, повезло, что на протяжении всего прошедшего дня он чувствовал себя “странно”, так что один штрих не сказался на его внешнем облике.

Не знай Янто этого человека так, как знал, мог бы поклясться, что Джек чувствовал себя неловко. Он едва ли не с робостью осматривался по сторонам, периодически бросая взгляд на юношу, в это время пытавшегося найти в тесном шкафу прихожей место для знаменитой шинели, прежде чем спросил:

— Как ты, Янто?

Джек, в лучшем случае, раза два интересовался состоянием Янто прежде; и то впервые только _после_ того… случая. Тем не менее, он, честно, никогда не обижался: он прекрасно понимал, что на плечах его босса лежала ответственность куда бо́льшая, чем за одного Янто или даже за всю команду. Заботиться обо всех и каждом физически невозможно — при всём желании. К тому же, что раньше, что сейчас, Янто не верил в искренность его интереса. Это лишь одна из множества формальностей, к которым Джек, очевидно, прибегать не любил.

— Ни к чему пытаться быть вежливым, — так и отвечал Янто. — Но я в порядке, да.

Оба замолчали на некоторое время, хотя одинаково сильно желали обсудить… много чего, на самом деле. Что-то как будто физически мешало налаживанию контакта, невидимая преграда, непонятно откуда возникшая, преодолеть которую оба не понимали как.

Хотя дальнейшие попытки завязать разговор всё равно не слишком-то ладились.

— На работе всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Янто, зачем-то принявшись расставлять предметы в кухне по своим законным местам. Она давно нуждалась в этом. Нет, он не собирался искать ответ на вопрос _почему_ решил заняться этим _прямо сейчас_.

Джек, облокотившись о стену возле дверного проёма, наблюдал за ним не задавая вопросов.

— Да. Ты бы удивился, — с усмешкой просто ответил он. — А я как раз был неподалёку по… ну, знаешь, делам. Вот, решил зайти.

— _Ни с того ни с сего_.

— Ну… если честно…

В конечном итоге сдавшись, Джек подошёл к нему со спины и учтиво приобнял.

— Я должен извиниться, — негромко закончил он, склонившись к уху Янто.

Тот вынужденно прекратил свою деятельность и замер, не ожидав такого жеста, но отстраняться не стал.

— За… что?

— Знаю, что моё поведение в последние дни оставляет желать лучшего. И мне показалось, это… задело тебя?

— Хочешь сказать, ты _переживаешь о моих чувствах_?

— А разве я не должен?

Янто слегка усмехнулся, немного удивлённый подобным раскладом, и ненадолго призадумался.

— Я… спасибо, всё в порядке. _Не переживай._

После этого он всё-таки осторожно высвободился, чтобы продолжить заниматься, чем уже занялся. Хотя теперь руки не так хорошо слушались, а голова была занята мыслями о чём-то совсем постороннем.

Джек отступил на несколько шагов, обратно к стене, — в движениях снова какая-то странная неловкость. Он сам не до конца понимал, почему пришёл к Янто. Который день к ряду его гоняли по свету либо пригвождали к одному месту серьёзные переживания — то, что Джек узнал недавно, без преувеличения сломило его. Да, не было нужды отрицать: он искал тепла. За что то и дело ругался и злился на самого себя: размяк и раскис, подобно простому смертному, и даже не пытался вытянуть себя из этого состояния привычной жёсткой хваткой.

И вот, всё продолжая уподобляться “простым смертным”, он отправился искать утешение рядом с ближним, надеясь получить толику теплоты. Одной лишь физической могло оказаться недостаточно — он нуждался в отклике, не обязательно озвученном, хотя бы подразумевающемся. Пожалуй, всё же именно поэтому он здесь. Ведь как бы Янто ни запирался на замки из галантности и холодного профессионализма, надо быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, что он скрывал нечто серьёзнее влечения. Джеку становилось неприятно от мысли воспользоваться его искренним чувством, но… он _надеялся_. Не настаивал. Разве это так уж плохо?

Естественно, прямым текстом капитан говорить об этом всём не станет — ни за что. Всё, что он мог себе позволить, продолжать предпринимать одна за другой попытки “налаживания контакта”.

— Знаешь, Янто, я… — некоторое время спустя начал было капитан в очередной раз, но Джонс остановил его:

— Джек. Давай-ка начистоту. _Зачем_ ты пришёл?

Ответа не последовало — прямолинейный вопрос всё же застал Джека врасплох. Янто тоже не спешил продолжать, выжидающе глядя на него. Однако, ничего не дождавшись, всё же решился:

— Ты… — он осёкся и несколько секунд подбирал слова, прежде чем закончить, нарочито сдержанно и отчётливо. — Ты _хочешь_ меня трахнуть, или что?

Ухмылка уже каким-то рефлексом возникла на лице Джека, когда он с полузадумчивой готовностью проговорил:

— О, да, — он приглушённо усмехнулся, соглашаясь с мыслью, что такой сценарий совместного вечера тоже весьма неплох. — Честно, я чертовски сильно хочу тебя трахнуть.

— Тогда хватит слов.

Не дождавшись от Джека ответной реакции, Янто решительно шагнул навстречу, сжал ладонями его плечи и в нетерпении прижал к стене, напористо, чуть не озлобленно, поцеловав его в губы. Сначала могло показаться, что Джек опешил от шага столь прямолинейного, однако по широкой ухмылке, которую Янто явственно чувствовал своими губами, было ясно, что текущее положение дел его более чем устраивало. Он обманчиво-мягким жестом взял в ладони лицо юноши, чувственно отвечая на поцелуй, и расслабился, позволяя его рукам блуждать по своему телу, откликаясь на некоторые прикосновения томными вдохами и выдохами, поддаваясь всё более возрастающей инициативе… но ненадолго. Янто напрочь упустил тот момент, когда обстоятельства поменялись совершенно: теперь у стены оказался он сам, а руки Джека двигались жёстче и грубее, чем обычно, торопливо расстёгивая пуговицы его домашней рубашки. Он не мог не отозваться полусдержанным чувственным стоном, когда горячее прикосновение сухих тёплых ладоней к обнажившейся коже его тела совпало с затяжным поцелуем в шею и одновременно прижавшимся к паху колену. С готовностью поддаваясь опьяняющему воздействию чувства, Янто был рад подаваться навстречу забытью в умелых руках своего героя-любовника.

Ранее его неминуемо охватывал лёгкий стыд — свойственный его натуре отклик на столь откровенное следование требовательному зову похоти, — однако прямо сейчас не существовало больше даже призрака этого стыда. Ему уже порядком поднадоело волноваться о моральной стороне их регулярных занятий нерегулярным сексом и запирать в себе тайные желания — ради чего?

Иногда, на редкие резкие мгновения, когда что-то неведомое выдёргивало увлечённое сознание и заставляло взглянуть на происходящее со стороны, Янто казалось, будто он скатывался куда-то — медленно, неотвратимо. К катастрофе. Но его это больше не заботило. В конце концов, терять нечего, его личная жизнь вряд ли станет хуже.

Это нельзя было назвать занятием любовью, потому что в том, чем они занимались, ни о какой любви не могло быть и речи — не важно, сейчас или потом. Янто был уверен. Как в этом, так и в том, что скоро надоест Джеку — такова была натура капитана по его небезосновательному мнению. Он знал, что вряд ли займёт в его сердце значимое место — нередко сомневался, существовало ли такое вообще.

Хотя всё-таки Янто не мог сказать однозначно, что помимо примитивного физического влечения между ними не было ничего. Он часто списывал это со счетов как пустые уловки своего временами разыгрывавшегося воображения, но… иногда проскальзывало что-то неоднозначное. Во взгляде, во вздохе, в слове, в стоне. Что-то _постоянно_ заставляло его сомневаться.

Джек, в свою очередь, понимал, как он думал, причины Янто заниматься с ним этим сейчас. Почему возникали хаотичные вспышки страсти, почему юноша возвращался к нему каждый раз, почему едва ли не терял голову в моменты бурной близости (даже не всегда в комфортной обстановке), а потом… продолжал вместе с ним игру в притворство, что ничего не произошло. Он хорошо понимал, потому что знал на собственном опыте — как и очень, очень многое. Огонь жжётся, но перспектива остаться одному в темноте своей душевной агонии пугала больше, чем боль, на которую можно напороться в связи с кем-то. Это то, что с человеком зачастую вытворяет отчаяние и тщетные попытки сбежать от собственного прошлого. А рядом с ним, Джеком, было вроде как легко.

Он также безоговорочно был уверен, что, как только Янто придёт в себя и окончательно освободится от боли, история их отношений оборвётся так же неожиданно, как и началась. Как с любым из ряда его многочисленных любовников. Они никогда не задерживались надолго — это, пожалуй, было правильно.

Оба, чересчур занятые поиском источника проблемы в самом себе, ещё даже не представляли, как сильно ошибались насчёт связи друг с другом, как недооценивали её. Оба едва ли замечали, что эта самая связь становилась всё более похожей на наркотик. И зависимость только-только начала стягивать их своими невидимыми цепкими жилами.

Поздно ночью, покончив с удовлетворением друг друга, они не разговаривали. Янто хотелось завести разговор на определённые темы, но он никак не мог решиться. Он чувствовал, будто необходимо сперва заслужить особое право. Возможно, Джек хотел того же самого, но… ничего. Это же Джек.

Минувшая страсть не оставила за собой ничего — как и полагалось стихии любого порядочного пламени. Осталось только выжженное поле избитой печали, присутствие которой вызывало желание свернуться в позе эмбриона, зажав руками и коленями подушку, и проплакать ближайший час как минимум. Янто однозначно не собирался поддаваться этому. Безо всяких слов, он уткнулся носом в плечо Джека, пряча лицо и надеясь, что наваждение пройдёт без последствий.

Похоже, капитан не собирался уходить сразу, получив то, за чем пришёл. Необычно. Янто не имел ничего против его присутствия — напротив, поймал себя на мысли, что даже рад этому и… хотел бы иметь право попросить его остаться. Так, на всякий случай, чтобы он точно не уходил. Совсем.

А в какой-то момент чёрт его дёрнул спросить:

— Так всё-таки… что случилось? Кто звонил тебе _тем вечером_?

Джек первым делом сотворил вид искреннего непонимания, одарив Янто долгим взглядом, а затем просто отмахнулся от его вопроса.

— Не важно. Пустяки.

Но Джонс отступать не намеревался, потому возразил:

— По твоей реакции я бы так не сказал.

Харкнесс, видимо, решив попробовать “подойти к проблеме с другой стороны”, широко улыбнулся и игриво протянул:

— Ты что, волнуешься? За меня?

— Даже если так, я просто знаю, что всё, что касается _тебя_ , зачастую касается всего остального мира. Об этом стоит побеспокоиться, ведь я живу здесь. Мы оба живём. И ещё несколько миллиардов людей, но это скорее так, к слову.

Выслушав Янто и оценив глубину его тона — он явно был этим озабочен, — Джек не придумал ничего лучше фальшивой полуусмешки и картонного ответа, даже не попытавшись изобразить искренность:

— Всё в порядке. Правда. Не бери в голову.

После этого тишина вернулась, но какой-то похолодевшей. Будто что-то треснуло. Что-то, что они ещё даже не начинали строить. И Янто ругал себя за это до тех пор, пока его не посетила мысль, что, может, волноваться в самом деле не о чем. Ведь Джек всё равно не собирался уходить.

Янто помнил, как обнимал Джека, засыпая. Но проснулся, как всегда, совсем один. Постель была холодной; только лёгкий, почти уже выветрившийся, запах на подушке напоминал о пролетевшей ночи опустошающей страсти. Он сгрёб эту самую подушку в объятие и позволил себе забыться, с жадностью улавливая ускользающий запах и отдаляющиеся воспоминания, не намереваясь отпускать ничего из этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ 06.06.2020


	2. Chapter 2

**9**

_**Нет причин убегать** _

_— … Эти видения, которые у нас были._

_Джек демонстративно отвёл взгляд от Гвен обратно к документу, которым занимался, но её, очевидно, подобное ничуть не смущало._

_— Мы все видели людей, которых любим. Что видел ты?_

_Капитан молчал добрые несколько секунд, в итоге вместе с выдохом выдал только:_

_— Ничего. Я не видел ничего._

_— Джек, — окликом пресёкши его стремление отвернуться, продолжала она, — что могло бы соблазнить тебя? Какие видения могли бы убедить тебя, заставить открыть Разлом?_

_Он, очевидно, собирался ответить, но слова застыли на полпути и так и не сошли с его губ. Джек ограничился лишь очередным вздохом, за которым последовали пустая улыбка, притворный смешок и покачивание головы, — слишком много вопросов и слишком много дел, чтобы непременно отвечать на все._

***

— Значит, ты не можешь умереть.

— Выходит, что так.

Ничего не ответив, Янто хмыкнул, затем отпил глоток вина из своего бокала — деликатный вкус крепкого напитка даже помог, казалось, совершить очередной шаг в сторону принятия странного, но неоспоримого факта о его капитане.

Вольный высотный ветер приятно холодил кожу, игрался с деталями одежд, щупая всё новое на своём пути, пока с любопытством проносился мимо двух мужчин, вторгшихся в его одинокое поднебесное пространство. Они словно балансировали на грани двух миров: далеко наверху сверкала звёздной россыпью холодная бесконечность; далеко внизу шумел, затухая, засыпающий город… Жизнь на земле дышала привычно размеренно, но стоило, как сейчас, взглянуть на неё со стороны, как она начинала казаться маленькой и пустой. А здесь — только Джек и Янто, вдвоём, и этот беспокойный ветерок, что шаловливой рукой растрёпывал их волосы, будто желал стать частью происходящего, пытался что-то нашептать на ухо, ведь у него здесь, наверху, за завесой привычной приземлённой реальности, слишком редко бывали гости. И повсюду вокруг огни дырявили темноту, которая одинаково тяжела в любой стороне Вселенной.

Джек был инициатором их сегодняшнего времяпровождения: он, не теряя времени даром, пригласил Янто на свидание ещё в тот самый день, как пришёл в себя после… “ _мёртвой недели_ ”. Итогом явилось немалое удивление со стороны приглашённого, хотя вызванное не столько оказанным вниманием, сколько вдруг сменившейся позицией капитана на более активную — и даже не в сексе, а в плане _развития отношений_. Можно было подумать, будто Джек переменил что-то в своём мировоззрении — такой резкой казалась перемена стратегии. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что на то не было причин. Однако наверняка Янто тоже знать не мог. Он вообще мало что понимал в последние дни и поражался своему боссу пуще прежнего, даже если не брать во внимание бессмертие: Джек не чинясь простил всем то массовое помешательство с видениями, опасно граничившее с откровенным предательством, неразумное открытие Разлома, повлёкшее за собой угрозу апокалипсиса, и своё собственное убийство… Но впрочем, почему бы и не демонстрировать поразительные чудеса альтруизма, раз уж ты _бессмертен_?

Как бы там ни было, Янто, _безусловно_ , принял приглашение. Мог ли его ответ оказаться другим хоть в какой из возможных вселенных, в самом-то деле?.. Но пришлось немного повременить. Несколько чрезвычайных неотложностей непременно свалились на них, обязав экстремальной занятостью на ближайшие пару дней.

Всё натуральным образом прошло, и сейчас они здесь, расположились на крыше случайно выбранной высотки — ведь Джек не мог не устроить вечер в своём излюбленной манере; у каждого в руке по бокалу превосходного вина — охлаждённого ароматного хереса Pedro Ximenez более чем тридцатилетней выдержки — и пара бутылок других сортов припасена в портативном холодильничке, на всякий случай. С каждой минутой вечер становился всё более красочным: ясная погода, приемлемая температура воздуха, великолепный обзор города, залива и прилегавшего пространства именно с этой точки, тарелка с закуской в виде разных свежих фруктов, твёрдого и голубого сыра… а также приятная беседа. Откровенно говоря, Янто не смел надеяться на что-то большее, чем получасовое рандеву в том недавно открывшемся французском ресторане вблизи от мемориала, и для него оказалось приятной неожиданностью, что Джек подошёл к делу с абсолютной серьёзностью — приложил усилия, чтобы сделать из этого вечера в самом деле что-то необыкновенное, и ему, надо признать, удалось. Всё, что оставалось Янто: радоваться оказанному вниманию, но также принципиально это скрывать. _Не всё сразу_.

В минутной тишине отвлёкшись на поток собственных мыслей, Янто цепью случайных воспоминаний пришёл к недавнему событию и, раз такое дело, решил не пренебрегать возможностью пролить свет на некоторые… _детали_. Отпив скромный глоток и опустив руку с бокалом на бёдра, он, прочистив горло, нарушил молчание:

— А что насчёт того случая… на “Небесах”? Или, как его правильно назвать, тот запортальный инопланетный мир. Этот… _избавитель_ назвал его так… не важно, — только теперь, уже начав говорить, юноша обнаружил, что из-за лёгкого опьянения слова начали выскальзывать из-под контроля и мысли спутывались друг с другом где-то на стадии раннего физического формообразования, за что получил укол смущения, но останавливаться не собирался. — Мне казалось, что ты близок к смерти или вовсе мёртв. И я делал тебе искусственное дыхание. Имело ли это какой-то толк? Или это был просто… _ты_?

— Да-а… _Это_ был просто я, — Джек ожидаемо засмеялся, припоминая. — По правде говоря, тебе бы не помешало поработать над этим навыком, ведь, знаешь, окажись на моём месте _не я_ …

— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулся он, но ответной улыбки не сдержал.

— Но, Янто, я высоко оценил твои старания. К тому же, _поцелуй_ вышел отличный. Осталось всего-навсего научить тебя остальному, верно?

Джонс отпустил театральный вздох и наградил Харкнесса укоризненным взглядом, всем своим видом, однако, показывая, что каждый этот жест — шутлив. Капитан же не ответил ему ничем, кроме очередной бесстыжей ухмылки и такого же неоднозначного и длинного взгляда.

Игривое настроение не задержалось надолго; небольшой момент обоюдного молчания привёл Янто к другому недавнему воспоминанию.

— Ещё я помню, как Сьюзи отреагировала на тебя, когда мы вернули её к жизни. « _Я думала, что убила тебя_ ». Значит, _вот_ , что было на самом деле?

Джек положительно кивнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Выстрел был хорош. До сих пор помню эту звенящую мигрень на несколько дней вперёд…

Янто не сразу нашёлся с ответом: внезапно настигшее осознание того, о чём он до текущего момента даже не удосужился задуматься, неприятно кольнуло куда-то в межрёберную плоть.

— Так значит, — он слегка нахмурился, не подавая виду о своём смущении, — ты _чувствуешь_ всё это? Каждый раз?

— А ты думал, что нет? Что это проходит мгновенно и безболезненно, как по щелчку? — Джек отпустил смешок, надеясь сгладить острые углы, которые могли бы возникнуть после такого ответа. — Хотел бы я, чтобы всё действительно так было…

— Ну, — Янто пожал плечами; в конце концов, он был не из тех, кого просто обескуражить и тем более вынудить продемонстрировать это. — Снаружи как-то так и кажется.

— Что ж, — он потянулся за бутылкой и умелым жестом налил себе добавки. — Только снаружи.

Янто молча проследил за этим отвлечённым жестом и чуть прикусил губу, почувствовав себя неловко, но любопытство пока продолжало брать верх .

— А… что насчёт теперь? Имею в виду, нетрудно догадаться, что _Абаддон_ тебе непросто дался — ты лежал мёртвым не одни сутки. Не говоря даже, что Оуэн застрелил тебя до этого. Это… это ведь так просто не пройдёт, я прав?

Джек медлил, наделив своего партнёра долгим пристальным взглядом; Янто, как он ни старался, не удавалось разгадать эмоцию, спрятанную в этом неоднозначном взгляде. В конечном итоге капитан на выдохе произнёс единственное:

— Да. 

— Тебе больно _сейчас_?

— Агонически, — он мягко улыбнулся — действительно _мягко_ , не так, как улыбался бо́льшую часть времени, — в надежде, что хотя бы это поможет собеседнику не воспринимать данное откровение как нечто трагическое. — Но это, правда, последнее, о чём тебе стоит переживать, Янто. Скоро я снова буду в порядке. Я всегда буду в порядке. Это неизбежно, — Джек отвернулся, мгновением позже прибавив неопределённое: — … по всей видимости.

— Да уж, — помолчав, выдохнул Янто. У него, естественно, оставались ещё вопросы, но из-за назойливого ощущения, тревожащегося о нарастании напряжения, он решил слегка притормозить с этим. — Я думал, что станет проще, когда начну узнавать о тебе больше, но _это_ … как-то усложняет всё.

— И не говори, — усмехнулся Джек — убедительно и искренне. Он повертел свой бокал в руке, наблюдая за отражением городских огней, которые, переливаясь, игрались с оттенками цвета, теснившегося в микропространстве между стеклом и тёмной жидкостью.

Какое-то время Янто просто смотрел на лицо Джека, пытаясь разгадать, возможно ли, что недавние слова как-то задели его или нет, но в конце концов решил, что нет нужды беспокоиться. С виду всё казалось более чем в порядке. Так и зачем копать глубже? Этим можно только испортить момент.

Джонс задумчиво улыбнулся. Последний подобный _момент_ — наедине, за пределами рабочей обстановки — выдался в вечер того странного пустого четверга, когда капитан Харкнесс заявился к нему на квартиру незваным гостем. Это было не так уж давно, каких-то пару недель назад, но ввиду насыщенности событий последних дней ощущалось так, будто между двумя временными отрезками лежала маленькая вечность.

С той поры неоднозначных настроений между ними не изменилось ничего: в рабочее время Янто продолжал называть Джека “ _сэр_ ”, готовить ему кофе, делать всё, что потребуется и сверх того, раз за разом опережая ожидания, а редкими ночами, когда капитан не был в погоне за кем-то или чем-то и не пропадал где бы то ни было ещё, Янто отдавал себя ему целиком. Забывая обо всех противоречиях, обо всех предрассудках, о мыслях о прошедшем и грядущем, о всех людях, существах, событиях… кроме него. Забывая о самом себе и своих желаниях, кроме тех, что касались его. Забывая обо всём этом мире, сотканном из одиночества и холода, в котором повсеместно обитали паразитические тени сожаления. Недосказанность, которую оба ощущали, никак не влияла на растущее притяжение двух душ — только, разве что, привносила новые оттенки в громадную картину “Желания и воплощения”.

Они так и продолжали убегать, каждый от собственных сокрытых неприятием проблем, не говоря напрямую, а просто хватаясь друг за друга. Будто чужая рука — спасительный трос. Будто чужая постель — самое безопасное место на Земле, чтобы укрыться от ядовитой правды, спастись, свернув с пути искупления. Чтобы заглушить бесконечную боль. Не слышать её биения, не чувствовать, как она ворочается внутри, скребётся по стенкам рёбер, разрастается и звереет, стремится пожрать целиком. Точно внутренности кишели чумными крысами.

Прекрасно понимая, что взаимозависимость не решение, они осознанно закрывали глаза, позволяли ей развиваться по заведённому порядку, обманывались, шли на уступки с самими собой. Чтобы только не остаться в одиночестве. И раз за разом каждый для самого себя очерчивал новую границу, заново убеждал себя, что переступать её не следует, что опасно заходить так далеко, а потом, слишком скоро, уже упирался в неё ладонями вновь и отодвигал — подальше.

Хотя, пожалуй, кое-что изменилось. Янто признал, что влюблён в этого мужчину, и не собирался больше тратить ни секунды своей жизни, отрицая это. Порой он даже думал _признаться_ , в особо эмоциональные периоды. А затем ярко рисовал в воображении картину наиболее вероятного развития событий, перешедших к фазе “после”, — отторжение. Почти наяву ощущал удушающий стыд, неловкость, сожаление… и прочую ерунду, забивающую самооценку в самый дальний тёмный угол. Лучшее из всего, пожалуй, это жгучее чувство отвращения к себе за ошибку, которую не имел права совершать. Потому что тратить время на научение на своих ошибках — это привилегия, и Янто не мог такого себе позволить. Подобного устойчиво возникавшего потока мыслей было достаточно, чтобы отбросить наивное наваждение подальше от себя и текущих дел. Снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не смирится и охладеет — когда-нибудь это должно произойти, к лучшему.

Помимо всего прочего, Джонс был твёрдо убеждён, что у Харкнесса нет никаких чувств. Только последовательные выбросы гормонов в кровь.

Так и проходили дни — уже привычным порядком во всех аспектах жизни. А потом Джек умер. Дважды. И если в первый раз, когда он, застреленный, ожил пару минут спустя, у Янто не было времени осознать произошедшее за необходимостью действовать как можно скорее, то потом... что ж, _потом_ выдался случай всё неплохо обдумать.

Когда Янто только увидел его — безжизненного, холодного, _убитого_ , — он хотел возмущаться во всеуслышание, ругаться, браниться — так громко, чтобы слышал весь этот убогий мир, и насмерть бороться с любым, голыми руками, не важно, кто или что попадётся на пути. _Опять_. Досада смешивалась с сомнением, всё это довершалось удушливой хваткой петли здравого смысла — из мёртвых не возвращаются. Никто. Даже самые лучшие. В конечном счёте, ему достало упорства найти в себе силы и запереть этого “второго Янто”, целиком сотканного из пылающего гнева, обратно в его морозную клетку. Ведь это сродни преступлению: позволить эмоциям сорвать с него так слаженно сшитый костюм невозмутимо спокойного человека — _профессионала_ , — который он носил так долго, что тот въелся в кожу. Почти заменил её. Почти заменил и его самого.

Янто Джонс упорно хранил молчание и занимался своей работой. Вопреки ужасающей силе внутреннего давления, из-за которой становилось трудно передвигаться в пространстве. Трудно дышать. Его поражало ощущение, будто он смотрел на реальность с изнаночной стороны, извращённо вывернутую вспак, раздробленную, надломленную — как он сам.

Как результат, Янто почти перестал верить, что чудо произойдёт и он снова увидит своего бравого капитана. Живым. Улыбающимся, смеющимся, флиртующим — откровенно до нелепости. Порой он не на шутку завидовал твёрдой вере Гвен, стойкости её убеждения и силе; упрямости, заставлявшей приходить _туда_ каждый божий день. Янто слишком скоро одолели мысли, что если уж какие чудеса происходят, то им наверняка свойственно и “заканчиваться” — испаряться так же внезапно, как возникли, вместе со всеми последствиями. Или что, скорее всего, никакими чудесами они не были — показалось. Свидетели произошедшего ошиблись, вот и всё. А также, что он, наверное, проклят или что-то в этом духе. Как иначе объяснить то, что стоило ему привязаться к кому-то — этот человек погибал?

 _Да_ , он опять привязался. Как бы ни старался, ни сдерживался, ни осторожничал, как бы ни отрицал — это было так. Стоило задуматься глубже в этом направлении — можно почувствовать, как разрывался неумело наложенный на сердце шов и расходился вразмёт. Страх перед раной, проникавший по всему телу, скручивавший всё существо в тугой комок, заставлял закрыться и дать себе неозвученное обещание — больше никогда. Боль со жжением расползалась по всему телу, переносимая кровью путями вен. Хотя он не испытывал её в _полной_ мере, он уже чувствовал, что что-то… кончено.

Янто почти не выходил за пределы Хаба за эту неделю. Он не сидел рядом с Джеком как Гвен, потому что знал: не выдержит. Одной яркой мысли достаточно было, чтобы понять, что с ним случится, потому даже не пытался. Как бы ни хотелось. Но даже если бы он решился: место уже было занято. Возможно, не в одном лишь этом смысле.

Вместо того он слишком часто, убедившись, что никто не заметит, запирался в офисе Джека — каждый вечер. Безотчётно поправлял предметы, хаотично, как казалось, расставленные здесь — на столе в частности, — с нежной бережливостью оставлял всё там, где оно должно быть, потому что здесь _была_ система, и он уважал её — может, слишком сильно. Слишком часто он сгребал старую шинель в объятия, щупал её ворсистый покров, судорожно вдыхал специфичный запах, будто надеясь, что так хотя бы он, запах, останется с ним навсегда. И проводил всю ночь там, в той маленькой комнатке под офисом, — совсем один.

Янто никогда не оставлял за собой следов.

Однако вот же он, капитан Джек. Вернулся. И теперь всё ощущалось как-то... иначе. Даже просто быть рядом с ним. Словно будучи человеком, панически боящимся высоты, подходить к краю тридцатичетырёхэтажного здания и заставлять себя смотреть под ноги. Янто нередко задавался вопросом, станет ли проще — хотя бы обратно до той степени, как раньше, — или “ореол непостижимости” слился с образом Джека навсегда, и так и будет преследовать его в минуты молчания.

— Так, всё-таки, каково это? — заскучавши, в конце концов, в тишине, Янто вновь осторожно принялся дознаваться. — Жить среди нас, обычных смертных, отличаясь так разительно. И как давно ты вообще… _такой_?

Джек улыбнулся, заглянув ему в глаза.

— По одному вопросу за раз, дорогой, — предупреждая ответную реакцию, он поспешил продолжить: — Но вообще, да, давно. Где-то в области ста пятидесяти лет постоянно начинаю путаться.

Янто сдвинул брови, привычным образом складывая дважды два.

— Ты родился в девятнадцатом веке?

— Нет, — в естественном смехе Джека прослушивалось заметное облегчение, — нет, что ты… нет… но… я в нём _застрял_. Во второй половине.

Джонс старательно сдержал вздох и только понимающе кивнул. Всё в порядке, пока что это звучит как сама собой разумеющаяся среднестатистическая жизненная последовательность бессмертного человека. Да, странного рода сарказм он тоже оставил при себе.

— Видишь ли, на самом деле я из будущего, — продолжил вскоре Джек, не дождавшись ответа. Выражение его лица плавно приобрело оттенок какого-то довольства, прежде чем он добавил: — Пятьдесят первый век, если быть точнее. О, Янто, тебе бы стоило это увидеть…

— Устройство будущего или твои юные годы?

— И то, и другое, разумеется.

— Что ж… — Янто усмехнулся и пригубил было бокал, но обнаружив, что он опустел, огорчённо опустил его на свободное место на жестяном подносе, разделявшем их с Джеком. — Буду рад, если ты поделишься подробностями, но уже в другое время. Чувствую, этому разговору нужен будет отдельный свободный вечер, а то и несколько.

— Да уж, твоя правда, — Джек жестом предложил добавки, но Янто воздержался, чувствуя, что уже находился опасно близко к границе, за которой начинало отпадать самообладание.

Он упёрся ладонями в колени и потянулся, почувствовав себя удовлетворённым настоящим: вечер, тишина, лёгкое опьянение, разгоняющее кровь и растекающееся приятной теплотой по телу, Джек, в кои-то веке отвечающий на вопросы, а не загадочно ускользающий от них, — что может быть лучше? Хотя, пожалуй, ветер мог бы быть теплее. Янто откинул голову назад, улыбнулся и неминуемо почувствовал, как Джек остановил взгляд на его обнажившейся шее — он даже не нуждался в доказательстве правоты.

— Должен тебе сказать, — проговорил он, повернувшись лицом к своему боссу и с трудом удержал торжествующую ухмылку, отметив, как тот “невзначай” живо отвёл взгляд в сторону, — ты как-то старомоден для парня из будущего. Не пойми меня неправильно…

— Что я могу сказать? — Джек усмехнулся и подмигнул. — Классика остаётся классикой даже в десятках тысяч световых лет от Земли и никогда не выходит из моды.

Последовав примеру Янто, он осушил свой бокал, убрал на поднос, а затем убрал и сам поднос в сторону — подальше, чтобы не мешался. Джонс проследил за его движениями и оценил открывшиеся перспективы, но таки подавил желание сиюминутно пододвинуться вплотную, вопреки силе оного.

Естественно, Янто принял во внимание этот “нечаянный” акцент на _внеземное_ , но так и быть: он уже готов принять на веру всё, что угодно. К тому же, если подумать… за время, проведённое с Джеком, он привык к нему и его специфичным особенностям, перестал замечать то, что поначалу резко бросалось в глаза. Отодвинул подальше и забыл, так и не придумав названия тому, что обнаружил. Теперь же, вспомнив и попытавшись взглянуть на это с другой стороны, Янто задумался: в самом-то деле, могло ли нынешнее время на этой _Земле_ явить такого человека, как капитан Джек? И дело даже не в его неоспоримой неотразимости, а… хотя, отдать должное придётся. Янто правда находил его неотразимым. Особенно сейчас, в этот самый момент, в этом самом свете, настроении… с этого определённо удачного ракурса вид его лица был _таким_ … чёрт возьми, он что, _уже_ пьян?

Юноша торопливо стряхнул с себя накатившее наваждение.

— Хорошо, загадочный акосной инопланетянин из далёкого будущего в галактике Эйч. Как это тебя угораздило застрять на захолустной Земле в девятнадцатом веке? — он с удовольствием проследил за реакцией босса. — Неужто _и ты_ жертва нашего неуемного Разлома?

— Знаю, в это будет трудно поверить, но — нет, — Харкнесс благоразумно сдерживал настырно просившиеся наружу смешки. — Скажем так… мои же технологии меня подвели, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на кожаный браслет на левой руке — достаточно, чтобы Джонс уловил суть.

— Что, разве это не просто причудливое украшение?

— Манипулятор воронки. Практичное и изящное приспособление для путешествий во времени, — улыбка задержалась на лице Джека на несколько мгновений. В его памяти ненадолго ожили моменты, когда Доктор при любом удобном случае критиковал это нехитрое приспособление со свойственным ему искрящимся остроумием. Хотя улыбка по-прежнему красовалась на лице капитана, следующий несдержанный выдох вышел печальным. Он хлопнул ладонью по ремешку прибора, вскользь бросив последнее: — Сломался.

— О. Жаль, — Янто не мог не заметить перемены, особенно когда его партнёр отвернулся в сторону. — Ну, хотя бы в четырнадцатый век тебя не забросил. Что-что, а _там_ застрять врагу не пожелал бы…

К своей радости он увидел, что его попытка хоть каким-то образом улучшить настроение Джека и уберечь от окончательного падения, похоже, увенчалась успехом. Капитана рассмешил этот комментарий, и он вновь повернулся лицом к собеседнику, слегка улыбаясь.

— Да? А что не так с четырнадцатым веком?

Здесь Янто в качестве ответа не придумал ничего лучше, чем состроить гримасу отвращения, без слов вопрошая: «А ты сам не знаешь?»

Джек хмыкнул, подтверждая, что оценил его остроумие. На этом развитие беседы вновь угрожало замереть, однако, никак не желая молчать сейчас, Янто поспешил прервать паузу:

— А как насчёт другого вопроса?

Капитан отреагировал не сразу, глядя на Янто слегка прищурено, будто не улавливая, о чём это он.

— Каково мне жить такой жизнью? — он неясно хмыкнул. — Боюсь, мой ответ никак не будет отличаться от, скажем, твоего. Я не могу сказать, каково это — жить, потому что у меня нет определённого ответа. Как и, смею догадываться, ни у кого во вселенной.

— Справедливо, — помолчав, негромко согласился Янто.

— Я всё ещё человек, — куда-то в сторону продолжил Джек, обращаясь уже скорее к самому себе, — и отличает меня от остального человечества лишь то, что я задержался на этом свете дольше, чем кто-либо когда-либо задерживался. Да, возраст по-прежнему ничего не значит.

Он прервался, вновь повернувшись к собеседнику; по его задержавшемуся взгляду нельзя было понять, ожидал он ответной реакции или всё-таки нет. Янто слегка прикусил губу, не имея ни малейшего представления, как на такое реагировать, а Джек, в свою очередь, случайно задумался о чём-то отвлечённом, глядя на его юное лицо, трогательно порозовевшее из-за воздействия спиртного. Капитан испытал одномоментный порыв ласковым прикосновением притронуться пальцами к его тёплым мягким щекам, но всё же решил оставить разного рода нежности до следующего этапа развития сегодняшнего вечера. Вместо того он выдохнул и продолжил:

— Я гораздо больше терял, — Джек снова замолчал. Янто старался не показать вида, что ощутил укол жалости, особенно из-за того _как_ он произнёс эту реплику. Но на сей раз долго молчать капитан не собирался: — Но, хей, и обрёл гораздо больше тоже, — и теперь на его лице расцвела широкая яркая улыбка.

— Пытаешься пробудить во мне зависть? — с притворным подозрением отозвался юноша.

— Конечно нет. Просто…

Янто отпустил снисходительную усмешку и повернулся в сторону от него, сделав вид, будто заинтересовался чем-то внизу.

— Ты уж прости меня, обычного человека, за любопытство. Так сложилось, что мы нелепо ограничены, а всё равно стараемся ухватить побольше всякого за жизнь, длиной в жалкие несколько десятилетий.

— Это не так. Вы не ограничены — не по-настоящему. Время не в силах _ограничить_ ваш потенциал, если судьбе по-настоящему угодно. Или даже вам самим, — валлиец поднял голову и широко заулыбался, сдерживая саркастическую усмешку. — Не издевайся. Я _многое_ повидал на своём веку, помнишь? — теперь Джек и сам с трудом не засмеялся, на секунду подивившись, что действительно начал всё это говорить. — И… _Обычных людей не бывает_ , Янто. Вообще. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему тебе может казаться сейчас, что никто и ничто из этого, — быстрым обобщающим движением руки он указал на горящий светом электричества город под ними, — не имеет смысла. Ты молод, и перед тобой вдруг открылся даже не целый мир, а _целая вселенная_. Причём с худших сторон в первую очередь — по вине Торчвуда, — он покачал головой, ощутив собственное бессилие и вместе с тем вину: вполне возможно, не только за одного лишь Янто. — Я знаю, потому что сам таким являюсь столько, сколько себя помню. Без веры во что-то большее, что-то лучшее, в смысл… _иногда_ даже без веры в себя; хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет.

— С чего бы тогда мне вообще верить твоей _обнадёживающей речи_? Я даже не чувствую, что ты сам хоть сколько-то веришь в то, что говоришь.

— Потому что со мной случилось кое-что, изменившее меня. Один друг показал мне, что жизнь ценна в любом её проявлении, что понимание случайности бытия не должно быть таким опустошающим, не должно лишать надежды, желания бороться за эту самую жизнь, веры во вселенную. Ведь вселенная, правда, стоит того, чтобы верить в неё — видеть её. Даже когда кажется, что было бы лучше, если бы ничего этого не было, — Джек небрежно прервался, вздохнул и покачал головой, уже начав себя ругать за то, что заходит так далеко. И что всё сходящее с языка получается таким… до неприличия нескладным. В голове звучало лучше. Намного лучше, чёрт возьми. Потерев глаза пальцами, он всё-таки решил продолжать: — Но да, ты прав, я сам не могу чувствовать совершенную правоту этого мировоззрения. “Не верю, во что говорю”. Я всё ещё меняюсь, но _честно_ стараюсь двигаться в эту сторону, на которую этот друг указал мне однажды, — в порыве полусорвавшегося откровения он хотел было добавить: «И всегда буду продолжать ради него», но в последний момент сдержал себя. К лучшему, как он решил постфактум.

— _Всё ещё меняешься_ , — Янто с шумом выдохнул. — Если этот твой хвалёный процесс обретения веры занимает так много времени, боюсь, мне никогда не поспеть за тобой, — он опять отвернулся и некоторое время обдумывал что-то, точно решаясь, говорить или нет. — А пусть ты прав и все мы необыкновенны — смерти на это плевать. Она всех обесценит одинаково.

— Ты считаешь, что смерть — обесценивает? Вот как?

— А разве это не так? Мы уходим в расход — небытие — и это всё.

— Нет, не так. Конечно нет. Никто не перестаёт быть особенным оттого, что умирает однажды. Любовь к тому, кого больше нет, не ослабеет и не утратит свою значимость, сколько бы времени ни прошло, если она настоящая.

— Это тоже из раздела личного опыта, я прав?

Джек ничего не ответил, только сжал губы и выразительно посмотрел на партнёра; Янто не видел этого, снова занятый изучением какого-то далёкого клочка земли у себя под ногами. Переждав несколько уплотнённых смущением мгновений тишины, юноша не выдержал и выдохнул:

— Прости.

— Ничего страшного, — предсказуемо, но искренне, отозвался Джек, добавив секундой позже: — Мы все боимся этой темноты.

Первичным душевным порывом Янто было возразить, но он осадил себя, поняв: тут нечему возражать. Он и правда напуган — этим огромным необъятным миром и ещё более непостижимым посмертием, — потому и огрызается. Джек, очевидно, более чем хорошо понимает это. И прощает его. _Опять_.

Некоторым временем позже Янто вздохом нарушил застоявшуюся тишину. В какой-то момент выскользнув из беспрерывного потока размышлений в реальный мир, он заметил, как холодно стало: кончик носа и пальцы начинали страдать первыми. Ночь вступала в свои законные права и с каждой минутой её хватка становилась суровее. Ввиду такого обстоятельства, он позволил себе отказаться от сопротивления собственным желаниям и молча придвинулся к Джеку вплотную, вместе с тем не прекращая противоречиво переживать, что тот не ответит взаимностью — не сейчас, не после всего, что отзвучало. Но капитан оказался отнюдь не против, наоборот: он с готовностью обнял Янто за плечи и прижал его к себе, да поплотнее, вложив нескрываемую нежность этот жест. Словно только и ждал возможности всё это время. Улыбнувшись получению отклика, Янто с возросшей уверенностью обнял его за талию одной рукой, вторую мягко опустил ему на грудь, и позволил себе расслабиться в приятной близости. Как бы там ни было, сколько бы раз Джек там ни умирал, окутывающее тепло его объятий — всегда самое что ни на есть _живое_.

— Иногда я хотел бы остаться мёртвым навсегда, — вдруг продолжил Джек уже брошенную ветвь диалога; он даже не пытался скрывать некоторого подрагивания в голосе. — Иногда я жалею, что не погиб в своё время, очень давно. Иногда чувствую, как сильно на самом деле устал и как неправильно, во всех смыслах _неправильно_ , то, что я живу до сих пор, хотя уже был мёртв — оставалось только _умереть_ , но я не смог. По какой-то причине. До сих пор не могу. И иногда я чувствую себя словно… подвешенным. Но это не зависит от меня, никогда не зависело.

— Говоришь так, будто уверен, что от _кого-то_ точно зависит. Разве же?..

Предсказуемый смешок, замещавший полноценный ответ, был наполнена одной только печалью. Джек ласково потрепал Янто по плечу, прежде чем заговорить:

— Если бы я только знал, Янто. Если бы я хотя бы знал, в чём всё дело, — отвлечённо улыбнувшись какому-то очередному мимолётному воспоминанию, он подарил любовнику чуткий поцелуй в лоб. — Но да хватит портить наш вечер этими пресловутыми упадочническими настроениями, а? Ведь иногда, как, например, прямо сейчас, рядом с тобой, мне хорошо. Я чувствую, что жив. И что живу не зря.

Янто снова вздохнул, попытавшись хоть так сдержать настойчиво просившуюся улыбку — безуспешно. Стиснув объятие, точно цепляясь за него с опаской, что Джек мог в любой момент ни с того ни с сего выскользнуть из рук, он спрятал лицо на чужом плече, вознамерившись пробыть в таком положении как можно дольше — и возражения не принимаются.

Джек в свою очередь, задумчиво поглаживая прижавшегося Янто по растрепавшимся тёмным волосам, вперил взгляд в звёздное небо: где-то на краю его сознания скреблась мысль, что с ним, небом, что-то не так. Как будто не доставало маленькой неприметной детали, без которой сверкающее полотно уже не выглядело таким цельным и знакомым. Он решительно отогнал эту мысль: не сейчас.

Переключаясь с этого тревожащего подозрения, он обратил внимание на распластавшийся внизу ночной Кардифф, составлявший свои извилистые черты из контраста света и тени. Сколько раз в течение стольких лет он бывал здесь, наверху, покровительственно наблюдая за расползавшимся в разные стороны городом, совсем один — не сосчитать. Одно только никак не мог взять в толк: почему его так трогала небольшая перемена — нахождение Янто рядом с ним? Ведь, по сути, он почти никогда не был совершенно одинок. Но в то же время, не привязывался по-настоящему ни к кому уже так давно, следуя доводам здравого смысла. Стоит ли оно того? Прекрасно известно, чем это всё кончится — альтернативы не существует. Почему же тогда тянет так назойливо?

Если честно, ему даже к этому колоритному городу не стоило бы привыкать и привязываться. Однажды здесь ничего не останется — только выжженная пустошь и прах рухнувшего времени. Только он будет свидетелем — по-прежнему. Что уж говорить о человеческой жизни? Она — очередная мимолётность, скоротечная до ужаса. Но блеск её огня, что ярче поющего пламени крохотной жар-птицы, так прекрасен, что устоять практически невозможно. Даже вопреки угрозе обжечься. Ведь, в конце концов, на нём заживёт ожог любой степени.

 _Наверное_.

Какое-то время спустя даже тепло объятий Джека перестало выручать Янто, не ожидавшего и соответственно не подготовленного к такому спаду температуры, и им пришлось покинуть своё рандеву под звёздами. Они перебрались в припаркованный прямо перед многоэтажкой внедорожник — Янто не стал молчать о том, _что_ думает по поводу того, чтобы брать рабочий транспорт на свидание, но капитан Харкнесс только вертляво отсмеялся в ответ.

Честно, Янто было хорошо там, наверху, под отстранённым взором холодных звёзд, дышать высоковысотным воздухом, насыщенным ароматом безымянной свободы; наедине со своим избранником, где никто и ничто не могло бы им помешать, даже сам бог, будь он. Но всё же здесь, в знакомом тепле от нагревающегося мотора, приземлённости и просто комфортном замкнутом пространстве, состоявшем из привычных поверхностей и запахов, оказалось всё-таки лучше.

Закончив возиться в багажнике, Джек взобрался на водительское кресло, хлопком закрыл за собой дверь и наклонился к Янто, по-хозяйски опустив свою широкую ладонь на его колено.

— Ну что ж. _Куда отправимся теперь_?

— Даже не знаю.

Янто прозрачно улыбнулся, нарочно не реагируя на прикосновение, вместо того лишь пристально глядя на капитана. А это пассажирское сидение, в котором он уже прежде бывал много раз, вдруг показалось таким удобным, будто специально сделанным под него. Повозившись и приняв ещё более расслабленную полулежащую позу, он продолжил:

— Меня _вполне_ устраивает то, где я сейчас. И с кем. Зачем ещё ехать куда-то?..

— Значит, просто остаёмся в машине? — по интонации его голоса нельзя было сказать, что он против.

— Почему нет? — Янто переместил взгляд на ладонь Джека, которую тот плавно подвинул выше по его бедру, как бы невзначай, наклоняясь ближе, и невесомо накрыл её своей. — У меня остались вопросы. А как начну засыпать — отвезёшь меня домой.

— Вот так ты и лишаешь меня надежды на динамичное развитие вечера? — поинтересовался он, по-прежнему не отстраняясь.

— Может быть. Может и нет. Кто знает, — продолжать игнорировать такое бесстыдное наступление становилось сложнее, но Янто выдержано не подавал виду. — И вообще, честное слово, Джек, кто делает это на первом свидании?

Хихикнув, капитан наклонил голову, стараясь не засмеяться во весь голос.

— Те, кто _делали это_ и до него?

Отмахиваясь от него, Янто с трудом сдержал ответный смешок.

— Ой. Отвали.

Легкомысленно усмехнувшись вновь, Джек, напоследок потрепав партнёра по колену, сдался и откинулся назад в своём сиденье.

— Что ж, ладно. Так и быть. Ты что-то говорил про вопросы? Я весь внимание.

— Неужели? Так просто?

— _Так просто_. Почему бы нет?

Несколько секунд Янто пристально-выжидающе смотрел на него, точно пытаясь что-то понять по выражению его лица, распознать что-то спрятанное под этими бессовестно совершенными чертами. Впрочем, как и всегда, — попытка обречена увенчаться провалом.

— Ты какой-то подозрительно разговорчивый сегодня, Джек, — в конце концов промолвил он, на тон тише прежнего.

Он уклончиво усмехнулся.

— То же самое можно сказать о тебе, строгий молчаливый парниша…

— Ты…

Янто отпустил смешок, протестуя, но не был в состоянии противопоставить ничего весомого такому вполне себе справедливому замечанию. Он всегда позиционировал себя как “не особого любителя поговорить”, да и в самом деле таким являлся, но сейчас то ли лёгкое опьянение всему виной, то ли обстановка непонятным образом располагала к беседе — его _тянуло_ , и всё.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — неприступно проговорил он.

— Боюсь, могу ошибиться…

Джонс вздохнул, временами, как прямо сейчас, поражаясь невозможности этого человека.

— В обычное время ты, да, любишь _говорить о себе_ , но не в этом плане. Ты можешь хвастаться какими-то положительными чертами характера, или своей неотразимостью, или и тем, и другим одновременно, но сейчас… это другое. Не может же быть, что ты разоткровенничался со мной только потому, что мы, методом проб и ошибок в условиях едва не случившегося апокалипсиса, узнали, что ты бессмертен?

Джек уже начал уклончиво посмеиваться, явно намереваясь таким образом уйти от вопроса — Янто поспешил возразить:

— Ну уж нет, одной лишь очаровательной улыбкой вы от меня не откупитесь, многоуважаемый сэр. Чего недоговариваем?

— Но, Янто, ведь я с радостью готов дать тебе не только свою очаровательную улыбку, ты только скажи…

— _Джек_.

— Хорошо, — капитан усмехнулся ещё раз — казалось, только приличия ради. — Хорошо. Ладно, — выражение его лица начало стремительно меняться — точно истаивал огонёк свечи, вдруг накрытой стеклянной банкой, — и он отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Дело в том… что ты был прав.

Янто порядком опешил, не ожидав настолько резкой перемены, однако останавливаться всё же не стал.

— Что же, всегда приятно узнать, что я прав… но… насчёт чего?

Джек медлил, смотря на него — или просто в пространство рядом с ним, в окружавшем полумраке сложно было определить точно — будто подбирая нужные слова. Кажется, этот разговор в самом деле грозит приобрести серьёзный оборот.

— Ты был прав, когда сказал, что не обязательно справляться со всем в одиночку. Возможно, я тоже не исключение.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво протянул Джонс, опомнившись затем с небольшим опозданием. — Имею в виду, замечательно, правда, я рад, что ты это признал. Тогда, может, стоит рассказать мне, в чём все дело?.. Для начала.

— Ты уверен, что оно тебе надо? — Харкнесс невесело хмыкнул, как-то неуместно деловито сложив руки на груди. — Выслушивать бессмертного — то ещё бремя. Накопилось немало, знаешь ли.

— Об этом не переживай, выдержу. Не стеклянный. В конце концов, ты тоже помог мне раньше. Выслушивал меня. Я буду рад оказать такую же услугу, особенно если это взаправду может помочь тебе, — он недолго помедлил, вдруг поймав догадку, но не сразу решился озвучить её. — Это, случайно, не о том друге, которого ты упоминал раньше?

— Может быть, — спустя паузу бросил Джек.

Немного спустя снова почувствовав себя неловко и оробев, Янто поджал губы.

— Я… не настаиваю.

Джек промолчал. На самом деле, он был рад, где-то в глубине души, что так вышло: что зашла речь и что Янто согласен выслушать его. Отягощать неподъёмными трудностями своего необъяснимого существования чью-то жизнь ему, конечно, не хотелось, но… что, если, правда, станет лучше? Если позволить словам выйти наружу, туда, где они могут отыскать отклик? Всего один раз — впервые за невозможно долгий срок. А вдруг это даже пойдёт на пользу им обоим?

Он отрешённо выдохнул; ещё некоторое время у него ушло на поиск нужных слов, подходящих для начала рассказа, обещавшего быть… самое меньшее, _долгим_.

— Ты ведь… работал в Торчвуде-Один. Быть может, тебе доводилось слышать о Докторе?

— Ну… да, — Янто не заметил, как наморщил лоб, усиленно припоминая дни, успевшие стать полузабытыми — так быстро и уже так далеко. — Раз или два доводилось иметь дело с кое-какими документами, но, мне казалось, этого очень мало. Мне известно, что он был обозначен как враг с самого 1879, но… разве это не ошибка? Разве не ему мы обязаны теми немногими, кто смогли выбраться живыми из… после, так удачно окрещённого, “падения Канери Уорф”? Со мной в этом числе, — во власти противоестественного рефлекса он поморщился; слишком резко воспоминания, которые Янто силился похоронить последние месяцы своей жизни, ворвались в его сознание — его же собственном криком из прошлого, и наяву он прервался резче, чем хотел.

— Верно, — Джек и не обратил на это должного внимания, занятый наблюдением видимого участка улицы через лобовое стекло. — И, о… мы все обязаны ему куда больше, чем этим. Так много раз, Янто, он спасал вас — никто даже не замечал, не придавал значения. Пара человек, которых он коснулся, может, — не больше, — светлая ностальгия улыбкой легла на его лицо. — Не только эту планету, нет. Во множестве небес сейчас спокойно благодаря ему. Готов поспорить, таких мест даже больше, чем он сам может вспомнить.

Повернувшись вновь к своему собеседнику, капитан заметил заинтересованно-недопонимающий взгляд Янто, на лице которого уже не осталось и следа секундной реакции на надломленный призрак минувшего, и улыбнулся.

— Было время, я путешествовал с ним. Очень, очень давно.

***

Однажды капитан Джек Харкнесс не носил этого имени — вместо него были десятки других. И вместе со всеми — ложь. К каждому имени прилагался новый удобный собирательный образ, включавший в себя убедительную предысторию, добавлявший парочку-другую интересных характеристик и всё прочее в таком духе. Настоящий “Джек” давным-давно был похоронен во лжи, под пёстрой грудой костюмов из чужих персоналий и масок из лиц мертвецов.

Однажды — намного, намного позже — он задался вопросом: может, _здесь_ лежит самый корень всех зол? Ведь однажды он и сам стал мертвецом.

Однажды он впервые “примерил” на себя личность американского военного лётчика-волонтёра капитана Джека — даже не подозревая, как надолго это имя, всего лишь следующее на очереди, останется с ним. Естественно, он знал историю настоящего Джека — и знал превосходно, чтобы притворяться искуснее, — но был абсолютно холоден к ней. Его не волновали герои чужих войн, погибшие так славно и напрасно, — не по-настоящему. Ему всего-навсего нужно было использовать эту идентичность, чтобы беспрепятственно проворачивать аферы на Земле в период Второй Мировой, под сверкающие ночи лондонского блица, заученного наизусть, точно пламенный танец, а не мрачное событие земной истории — _уважение к истории_ казалось ему смешным. Носить чужие имена было удобно, для этого не обязательно было что-то ощущать к их прошлым носителям. Всё, что являлось важным: приближение к собственной цели, скрывавшейся под пёстрой поверхностью из намёков, отвлекающих манёвров и всего остального.

Но однажды что-то пошло не так. Во-первых: он оплошал. По-крупному. Во-вторых: появились _они_ в его жизни. Доктор и Роуз.

Совсем незадолго до этого он, бывало, помышлял оставить это всё. Оставить свою не самую разумную вендетту неразрешённой — чего плохого в маленькой тайне, в конце-то концов? — сбросить “кожу” очередного образа и забыть о нём где-нибудь далеко, в галактиках ещё более дремучих, чем Млечный Путь. Он _думал_ о подобном временами. Оставаясь наедине с собой и бокалом отменного мартини, которому никогда не нужен был повод, случайно останавливаясь взглядом на полированной до блеска поверхности панели управления кораблём и понимая, как часто не узнавал этого человека в отражении. Человека, которого на самом деле не существовало.

Иногда, преимущественно перед лицом смертельной опасности, он сознавал, что поступал со своей жизнью не так, как надо бы. Что это не прямой путь, а окольный объезд в потёмках. И хотя наиболее распространённая философия в пятьдесят первом веке — брать от жизни всё и не заботиться о моральных последствиях, потому что “мы всего лишь космическая случайность”, временами он переживал. По-настоящему.

 _Он собирался уйти_. Однако принять окончательное решение самостоятельно ему не было суждено — за что он, в целом, был благодарен судьбе. Он правда терпеть не мог ставить точки; то ли дело убегать, сминая незадавшиеся строки в комок и забывая недописанное напрочь, чтобы окунуться во что-то новое, фантастическое и захватывающее.

Однажды ТАРДИС дрейфовала в глубоком космосе, всего в паре десятков световых минут от гигантского газопылевого облака эмиссионной туманности NGC 6357. К сожалению, вблизи туманности не оказывали такое впечатление, как на расстоянии: игра свечения меркла, уникальные цвета стирались и смешивались в невнятную массу, причудливая форма превращалась в нечто несуразное, объём смещался, сминался… Словом, в космическом газе и пыли на самом деле не было ничего поэтичного: это просто газ и пыль. Во вселенной существовало немало объектов, которыми следовало восхищаться только со стороны — не приближаясь, не прикасаясь, чтобы ничего не испортить, не спугнуть.

В распахнутых дверях Доктор и Роуз стояли, упёршись плечом в дверную раму, в одинаковых — зеркальных — позах, точно отражения друг друга. Хотя это была случайность, тем не менее — крайне причудливая. Роуз, настоявшая ранее на том, чтобы взглянуть на туманность вблизи, возмущалась, что всё совсем не похоже на то, как она себе представляла и что это, должно быть, Доктор её просто обманывает. Он же — в своей известной манере — пытался донести, что и почему она не понимала, по обыкновению ссылаясь на ограниченность человеческого восприятия, но все его потуги обречены на провал, поскольку объяснять — не совсем по его части. Может быть, главная проблема была в том, что язык совсем не поспевал за мыслью, а может, его это просто не заботило.

Джек не встревал и даже не пытался вникать в это переливание из пустого в порожнее, только отстранённо наблюдал за представлением со стороны, прозрачно улыбаясь. Он по-кошачьи вальяжно растянулся на видавшим виды кресле перед панелью управления ТАРДИС, стараясь вообразить, что на самом деле устроился на чём-то во сто крат изящнее. Хотя, признать всё же стоило: неказистое кресло выдалось на удивление удобным.

ТАРДИС тихонько мурлыкала о чём-то сама с собой, причудливые зеленоватые огоньки света от пространственно-временного двигателя умиротворяюще игрались друг с другом на отдалённых стенах комнаты — всё здесь в этот момент так бессовестно стремилось к значению блаженного спокойствия; Джек почти начал чувствовать лёгкую дремоту. Если бы, в довесок ко всему, в его руке чудесным образом возник бокал с чем-нибудь крепким, дорогим и стоящим своих денег — он бы без преувеличения почувствовал себя на самом верху блаженства. Чёрт возьми, он в самом деле вымотался во время их недавней совместной авантюры. Чего определённо не скажешь о Роуз и Докторе, шумевших из-за какой-то туманности на задворках глубокого космоса. Но в конце концов, их беззаботный спор был окончен — может статься, они даже к чему-то пришли. Как бы то ни было, затем долго смеялись. Джек хоть и упустил из внимания умозаключение, породившее столь яркое веселье, тем не менее, у него потеплело на душе достаточно, чтобы тоже усмехнуться.

Однажды мысль закралась в сознание; ведь прямо сейчас он был всем доволен, а значит… выходит, был счастлив? Такое яркое манящее недостижимое “счастье”, наверное, всё-таки было ближе, чем принято думать. Прямо здесь, в этой фантастической комнате инопланетного корабля.

Казалось, что так будет всегда. Что текущему моменту вне времени никогда не обратиться в пепел прошлого — он выше этого. Они выше этого.

Однажды они чудом избежали досадной участи сгинуть в обширном взрыве. Даже сверх того: им удалось спасти ту небольшую колонию. Эти люди застряли в крае столь отдалённом, что о них совсем позабыли в местах куда более цивилизованных. А они, в свою очередь, даже не сознавали в полной мере, _чем_ здесь занимались. Но их вины в этом не было.

Хотя никому из этих троих не впервой сбегать в последний момент, когда трескучее пламя уже подползало к ногам, почти цеплялось испепеляющими языками за пятки, происходило такое, что ни говори, не каждый день. Как бы то ни было, адреналиновая встряска вышла превосходной. Джек чувствовал жар за спиной ещё в течение нескольких суток.

На короткое мгновение во всей суматохе Джек успел поймать взгляд Доктора — всего мгновение. Достаточно, чтобы усомнился, что ему всегда удавалось, как сегодня, спасти всех — вопреки всем воодушевляющим рассказам.

— Этот его непрошибаемый пацифизм заразителен, — отвлечённо смеялся капитан. — Но я не против.

Роуз улыбалась, соглашаясь с ним. Они ловили минуту, пока Доктор чинил что-то в механизме под панелью — слишком шумно, слишком занятый делом, чтобы обращать внимание на их беседы. Однако периодически бросали быстрые взгляды в его сторону, чтобы лишний раз убедиться.

— Знаешь, я не то чтобы свою жизнь не могу представить без него, — парой минут позже признавалась она. — Я не могу представить _мир_ без него. Имею в виду, то, что мы… что он делает, это…

— Я понимаю, — Джек улыбнулся, избавив её от бремени необходимости выразить очевидное замысловатыми фразами. — И, пожалуй, даже чувствую то же самое.

Однажды Роуз рассказывала Джеку, что видела, как её планета — её дом, к которому она не могла не относиться без глубокой, сокровенной привязанности в силу своей натуры, — умерла. Через пять миллиардов лет после её рождения, но временна́я точка не имела значения, ведь она была там. Видела всё. В том числе, как в случайной, абсурдной суматохе никому не было дела до гибели колыбели человечества, никто не заметил, как её не стало. Тот день преобразил её — сразу и бесповоротно. Хоть событие и оставалось в невообразимо далёком будущем, для Роуз оно уже случилось, и ещё долго она не могла привыкнуть к нудящему безымянному чувству, смешанному из инстинктивного непринятия неизбежного с чем-то абсолютно невиданным.

Она призналась, что с той поры не вспоминала произошедшее и не говорила о нём с Доктором, потому что не думала, что он “достаточно человек для разговоров о внутренних ощущениях”. А также потому что видела, что он тоже скучал по своему потерянному дому.

Джек не стал открываться ей и рассказывать, что, можно сказать, пережил нечто похожее однажды. Но всё же рад был выслушать её.

А затем Доктор вернулся к ним и меланхоличное настроение Роуз как рукой сняло. Джек не на шутку удивился такому лёгкому переключению — как по щелчку пальцев, не иначе — и усомнился, что ему самому удалось бы перестроиться _настолько_ резко.

— Куда отправимся теперь? — с искренне счастливой улыбкой на лице поинтересовалась Роуз, становясь рядом с ним возле мерцающей панели.

— Как насчёт небольшой случайности?

ТАРДИС проурчала что-то в ответ, соглашаясь и предвкушая приключение не менее взволнованно, чем её друзья — пусть и не осознававшие её присутствия в полной мере. По-детски искренняя улыбка блеснула на лице Доктора, дополняя его яркий облик, полный радости к жизни, происходящей прямо сейчас, и заинтригованности перед вселенной, каждый раз поражающе удивительной — по-новому. Роуз улыбалась точно так же, сама того, вероятно, не осознавая: она так много переняла от него. И они оба сияли, будто сами уже уподобились созвездиям, сквозь которые неслись на невероятной скорости, смеясь.

Однажды, так же, как и сам Джек любил раньше оставлять своё недостойное прошлое, он оказался брошен.

Однажды даже смерть, прошедши сквозь капитана Джека, покинула его. Оставила, точно непереваримый элемент.

Однажды Джек почувствовал, что _почти примирился_ с участью застрять на Земле в дремучем девятнадцатом веке. Ещё не сознавая полностью, что его _вернули к жизни навсегда_ , он представлял, что однажды всё это кончится. И в целом его всё устраивало — если только ждать придётся недолго.

Однажды он старался искать позитивные черты в окружавшей его обстановке, неторопливом течении жизни, людях, так сильно отличавшихся от тех, которых он предпочитал. И ему удавалось, потому как он не прекращал убеждать себя, что это лишь временная мера. Неприятное проходящее, которое надо перетерпеть. Потом — всё.

Однажды капитан Джек был убит на Земле. А затем опять. И опять, и опять, и опять.

Однажды капитан Джек пробудился посреди поля, над которым ещё мгновение назад сияло полуденное летнее солнце, а теперь ночь заволокла небо беспросветным полотном. Лунный свет пробивался сквозь облака бессильно, точно с великим трудом, едва-едва дотягиваясь до земли. Если бы Джек не чувствовал характерной боли после воскрешения, он бы и не заметил, что _вернулся_. Создавалось впечатление, будто никто, даже небесные светила, не желали свидетельствовать событию, прошедшемуся по этому сирому клочку земли.

Ещё мгновение назад в разгаре яркого солнечного дня гремело сражение, громыхали снаряды, кричали люди, кровь стучала в ушах бешеной дробью. Затем — острая, горькая и знакомая до приторности толкающая боль в самом сердце; вслед за ней всё померкло. А теперь… ничего. Осталась только тишина и зависшее потерянное эхо — только лишь в его голове. Ветер унёс едкий смрад взрывчатых веществ почти без остатка, но вместо него — запах крови вбивался в ноздри. Ей было пропитано, казалось, всё вокруг. Повсюду, куда ни глянь, под этой полевой травой, пожелтевшей, высушенной под прямыми лучами солнца, лежали убитые солдаты — страшно сосчитать общее количество, но ему и не нужно было, чтобы понимать: здесь все. Их тела, искалеченные, остывшие, обречены остаться брошенными здесь — скорее всего, место гибели и станет их захоронением.

Однажды Джек держал на руках тело юноши, павшего в бою, обречённого никогда не вернуться из пустоты, в которую провалился. Всего лишь один из солдат, назначенных под его опеку — неумолимо гнул свою линию голос прагматизма. Однако другой голос звучал громче: « _Это я виноват_ ».

Одной ночью, отчего-то запомнившуюся запахом цветущей под окном полыни, капитан обещал, что они вернутся домой. Он обещал, что вернёт _его_ домой. Весело смеялся, улыбался и флиртовал, как всегда — слишком просто. «Рядом со мной тебе ничего не грозит».

Кончики пальцев помнили наощупь грубую — надёжную — ткань солдатской рубахи, пропитанной кровью; изредка в далёком углу сознания продолжало пробуждаться воспоминание запахом кровавого поля; запахом “полыневой ночи”. Но сам Джек теперь даже имени его вспомнить не мог — иной раз оно крутилось на языке, дразнясь, и тут же ускользало обратно, в небытие; солнечный зайчик в старой сырой комнате. Смазанный образ разбитого, испачканного лица да жестяной запах крови — всё, что осталось от жизни, бессмысленно сгинувшей в поле, вместе с людьми, которых он подвёл, вместе с мужчиной, которого любил. Снова. «Сколько можно..?»

Однажды Джек прошёл многие мили пешком, чувствуя, как гниёт и отмирает очередная частичка человечности, отпадает от его бессмертного существа — он не в силах помешать этому процессу. Одному богу было известно, во что он превратится, когда _процесс_ будет завершён. Темнота клубилась вокруг него, сворачивалась точно живое существо. Только шуршание травы и упрямая боль во всём теле убеждали, что он жив. Жив вопреки. Чем эта жизнь лучше смерти? Поле всё не заканчивалось и не заканчивалось, сколько бы он ни шёл. И даже искорки недосягаемых звёзд скрылись от него за небесной завесой, насмехаясь, показывая, насколько им всё равно.

Он _застрял здесь_. Иногда от сознания этого обстоятельства становилось сложно дышать; точно капкан защёлкивался над ним или оковы стягивались туже. Что, если так будет всегда, что, если он за весь свой век — сколько бы он ни длился, его чёртов _век_ , — отсюда не выберется? Никогда не выпутается из этого бесконечного невозможного водоворота смертей и возрождений, потерь, блуждания в темноте повторяющимися дорогами, до безумия друг на друга похожими? Что если он никогда больше не увидит сияния вселенной? Что если он никогда больше не почувствует себя свободным?

Однажды Джек всей душой проклинал тот день, когда встретился с Доктором за то, что закончил он здесь. Вместе с горькими проклятиями, которые так и рвались наружу порождениями досады, сердце болезненно щемило напоминанием, что ничего великолепнее этого с ним не случалось — вероятно, никогда более не случится.

Однажды, вступая в новое тысячелетие, протасканный насилу сквозь века властью неисчерпаемой жизни, капитан Джек вновь потерял всех. Он глушил скорбь близящейся надеждой: наступает столетие, в котором всё обещало измениться. Век, когда он встретит его снова. Час, когда он сможет получить ответы на многочисленные вопросы — так близко. Момент, когда он, наконец, оставит это всё — опять — и сбежит прочь — туда, где должен быть: к звёздам, к совершенному блеску далёких галактик. Мучительна сама мысль о необходимости ждать _ещё_.

Но они обещали ему. И пусть хоть небо навалится всем весом на него одного, он вытерпит, только бы обещанное сбылось.

… “ _Однажды_ ” острым ребром упиралось в мимолётное “ _теперь_ ”, в котором не оказалось совершенно ничего, на что он рассчитывал. С другой стороны… жизнь продолжалась. Жизнь продолжала тянуть Джека за собой. Но это даже в половину не так плохо, как казалось раньше в особо мрачные моменты.

***

Джек заразительно улыбался, с трогательной платонической нежностью повествуя о прошлом с Доктором. Едва ли не каждое слово, каждое звеньице в цепочке его повествования заботливо пропитывалось особенной теплотой. Было видно, как собственный рассказ с каждой минутой всё сильнее увлекал его, обволакивающим течением унося дальше в воспоминания, глубже и детальнее. Воспоминания, которые он в обычное время держал в стороне, занятый насущным, но наедине с собой любивший иногда развернуть их, как старое письмо в утончённом хрупком конвертике, прочувствовать. Хотя никогда не позволял себе чересчур увлекаться: это занятие бесплодно, а у него, как ни удивительно для бессмертного удела, практически никогда не было времени бездействовать.

Определённое время Джека тревожили сомнения: никогда прежде за свой долгий век он не решался на такой шаг, как рассказать о, без сомнений, сокровенной части своей жизни — не говоря даже о том, что вообще в целом не был любителем вспоминать персональное прошлое в присутствии кого бы то ни было и, тем более, делиться. Он сомневался также и в своевременности настоящего шага, опасаясь, что испытывал необходимость пойти на это под отравляющим воздействием скорби, что он всего лишь временно потерян, сконфужен, обезоружен, и всё, что делал сейчас, не есть хорошо и скорее всего обернётся очередной ошибкой. Очередными сожалениями. Однако уже начав, не смог остановиться. А участь оказаться разочарованным благополучно минула его стороной, ведь Янто — превосходный слушатель: отзывчивый, но немногословный, никогда не перебивающий.

И теперь Джек, казалось, спустя столько лет, _на самом деле_ ощутил чудо вербального облегчения. Теперь он чувствовал, будто что-то налажено — частичка внутреннего механизма встала на своё место. И даже отчасти полегчало. Лишь _отчасти_ , но всё же… уже что-то.

Заинтересованно слушая откровение своего капитана, Янто всерьёз увлекался его историями, подхватываемый порывом обнажённых чувств. И, неизбежно попадая под их влияние, он тоже начал чувствовать к Доктору что-то тёплое, вопреки тому, что их пути не пересекались и вряд ли подобное когда-либо случилось бы.

Они так и сидели в машине с выключенным светом. Полумрак клубился вокруг них, укрывая, точно заботился о сохранении приватной обстановки. Только косой свет от фонаря за машиной создавал кое-какие очертания в темноте, обводил белой линией контуры их фигур. Ощущения тепла, запахов — всё стало острее в темноте. В то же время сознание будто подёрнуто дымкой: временами казалось, что всё происходящее лишь снится, а по пробуждении сон неизбежно ускользнёт прочь.

— … И вот я, один, в 200100-м году, по колено в прахе далеков, не понимая до конца, _что_ сейчас произошло, _остаюсь там_. Вижу, как ТАРДИС, охваченная исчезающим сиянием, дематериализуется прямо перед моим носом, — он отпустил лёгкий смешок, не скрывая досады в нём. — Но ты же знаешь меня. Унывать я не стал, собрался… с мыслями, информацией… и спустя время покинул эту эпоху. Разумеется, собираясь отыскать _его_. Надеялся на объяснение, должно же быть хоть какое-то. Может, произошла ошибка или… честно, я до сих пор не знаю, что думать.

Джек отпустил вздох и прервался — ненадолго, только чтобы перевести дух и собраться с мыслями.

— Прикидывая, каковы мои шансы отыскать Доктора — а особенно: _нужную мне версию_ — на просторах всего возможного и невозможного пространства и времени, я пришёл к выводу, что стоит попытать счастье здесь, на Земле. Двадцать первый земной век — идеальное время для встречи с ним, думал я. Но слегка промахнулся. Оказался в 1869 году, манипулятор перегорел и стал бесполезен, как я уже говорил раньше, — он помолчал с мгновение, улыбнувшись, что вот и вернулся к тому, с чего начал. — Когда только оказался здесь, я ещё не был уверен в том, что со мной случилось и… чем я стал. Я надеялся, что смогу найти способ или починить манипулятор, или каким угодно другим способом перескочить во времени снова, в двадцать первый век, но с этим, сам понимаешь, не везло. А в 1892-м, в сражении на острове Эллис, я получил смертельное ранение — впервые заподозрил, что здесь что-то нечисто… подозрения подкреплялись всё нарастающим количеством чудесных возвращений, до тех пор, пока я не понял намёк, — Джек усмехнулся, затем печально покачал головой, бесцельно смотря на свои руки. — Я понятия не имел, какую долгую жизнь мне придётся прожить, чтобы дождаться этого времени. Чтобы добиться шанса, когда смогу встретить его ещё раз и получить ответы на вопросы. «Новый век наступит дважды»… О, как бы то ни было, я по-прежнему оставался полон надежды. Даже спустя столько лет.

Капитан отпустил очередную паузу — на сей раз время ему потребовалось, чтобы вытянуть из себя последние слова, которые необходимо было сказать, но значительной частью своей души он по-прежнему сопротивлялся.

Янто, расслабленно полулежавший в своём кресле, по-прежнему не отрываясь смотрел на Джека пока тот молчал, но ненароком отвлёкся на мысль, отметившую, как мир вокруг словно сузился вплоть до одной лишь этой интимной обстановки вокруг них. Как будто ничего за пределами её не существовало, весь шум и подвижность жизни оказались заперты далеко за пределами осязаемой вселенной. А в центре этого новообразованного мира — силуэт его капитана, нечёткий из-за темноты, но незыблемый; наблюдая его можно было бы не заметить даже, как целая вечность пролетает мимо. Вздохнув — резче, чем собирался, — Янто усилием вытащил себя из туманной мечтательности, пока она не заволокла его бесповоротно.

Он заметил, что молчание затянулось. Но не собирался торопить его, готовый ждать столько, сколько потребуется. В конце концов, вряд ли подобный исключительный шанс узнать Джека лучше, чем в пределах крошечной стопки старых архивных бумаг, как сегодня, выпадет когда-либо ещё, и было бы замечательно не испортить его. Он не сомневался, что Джек смотрел прямо на него, однако в полумраке не мог разглядеть этот взгляд и выражение лица во всех оттенках. Если бы мог, заметил бы невиданное до того смешение чувств. В этом взгляде, казалось, было всё, что Джек в обычное время силился прятать подальше: от печали до… доверия.

— Но всё было напрасно, — в конечном итоге шёпот слетел с губ капитана.

— Напрасно? — Янто не ожидал подобного оборота и даже несколько растерялся. — Почему… ты уверен?

— Его больше нет, — по-прежнему тихо, проникновенно, продолжил Джек парой секунд позже. — Он погиб, в очередной раз защищая людей от смертельной угрозы. В это самое Рождество. Его больше нет, Янто…

Теперь всё, наконец, встало для Янто на свои места. Он почувствовал укол под сердцем, порождённый эмпатией; после всего, что он только что выслушал, юноша смог сполна ощутить вес этой трагедии, ярко представить себе, что это значило для Джека. Немудрено, что он так странно вёл себя в те дни. Джонс с трудом воображал, как бы справлялся сам, окажись на его месте. Да, он знает, каково терять кого-то близкого, но это ощущалось иначе. Всё равно, что лишиться… веры? Которая всю жизнь поддерживала как некий безукоризненный абсолют, а существование вне её не сообразовывалось с установленным складом восприятия? Подобрать нужные слова для этого понимания почти невозможно.

Испытав сиюминутную необходимость что-то сказать, но не в состоянии так сходу подобрать верных слов, Янто интуитивно потянулся к Джеку и взял за руку, запоздало усомнившись в уместности этого жеста. Он отстраняться не стал, напротив, перехватил тёплую ладонь юноши удобнее и сжал её покрепче.

— Этого не должно было произойти, понимаешь?.. — необдуманно слетавшие с языка слова неизбежно попадали на края. — Он… мог бы _покинуть_ мир как угодно, сбежать, исчезнуть — в другой реальности, где угодно, — но чтобы _умереть_ … нет, — Джек поспешил отвернуться в сторону к окну, едва почувствовав пресловутый незваный зажим поперёк горла. — Однако я сам всё видел.

Небрежно бросив окончание реплики, он судорожно выдохнул; колючее воспоминание оцарапало изнутри — как кинжалы под кожей.

Джек безотлагательно прибыл на базу ЮНИТа в Лондоне наутро после рождественского звонка, чтобы воочию убедиться в действительности случившегося. Воспоминание ещё свежо — слишком. Оно ещё не облетело, как бессчётное множество других, уподобившихся осенним деревьям; листья второстепенных, фоновых деталей, создававших атмосферу и глубину, ещё покрывали его. И оно нарывало рваной пульсирующей раной. Перед глазами то и дело представал чёткий — резкий, яркий — образ: под красным плотным тканевым материалом — посеревшее тело в костюме. Пусть ему так и не довелось встретиться с этой регенерацией Доктора, Джек знал, что это он.

Женщина сидела рядом с телом и тихо, молча, без вздохов и громких слёз, смотрела на него; крохотный безотчётный жест, которым она поправила ему галстук, содержал в себе больше чувств, чем возможно было бы выразить словами. Да и какой смысл теперь имели слова?.. До этой минуты капитан Джек знал её только по слухам и сухим документам — Сара-Джейн Смит. Одна из тех, чью жизнь вверх дном перевернуло появление Доктора; одна из тех, кто также наложила свой отпечаток на него, как и он на неё. Очевидно, и ей доводилось слышать о Джеке, потому как она ничуть ему не удивилась. Позже, какое-то время они просто сидели там, перед зданием, в котором невозможно было находиться долго, рядом друг с другом. И вспоминали славные времена, точно старые знакомые, хотя разговаривали впервые. Оба оставались спокойными до неестественного — опустошённые. Тонкие руки Сары-Джейн тряслись — она изо всех сил скрывала это, как и Джек свой порыв взять её за руку в знак сочувствия, в надежде утешить. Знал, что подобное закончится лишь тем, что оба сорвутся, а это уж точно никому не на руку. Она ожидала кого-то ещё, но Джек не мог себе позволить остаться с ней — более того, обычно прощания не вписываются в его плотный график. Сегодня… пришлось внести ряд изменений.

Джек, проживая жизнь, полную противоестественных вещей вроде насилия, мог с уверенностью сказать, что во вселенной не осталось ужасов, способных заставить его вздрогнуть, но в тот момент он почувствовал себя… поражённым. Его _поразил_ вид мёртвого. Что-то глубоко спавшее внутри него очнулось и принялось кричать: «Так быть не должно». Точно реальность надтреснута, и сам он тоже не здесь. Точно изображение сломалось: какая-то часть картинки неестественно заморожена. Ещё немного, и в нём проснулось бы что-то спрятанное за давно запертой и забытой дверью: схожее чувство он испытывал только при виде мёртвого отца — так давно.

А _они_ — прочие, незнакомцы, почему-то причастные к этому делу — только печально качали головами. « _Мы ничего не можем сделать_ ».

В настоящем времени Янто всецело желал как-то доказать Джеку своё небезразличие, выразить сочувствие, утешить, если это возможно, но не был настолько уверен в себе и не знал, с какой стороны подойти, поэтому молчал. Всё, что ему оставалось: надеяться, что своего присутствия уже достаточно.

— Это неправильно. Неправильно. Так неправильно, — снова заговорил Джек; он качал головой, кажется, уже не совсем отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делал. — Это страшный, болезный мир, которого быть не должно. Здесь всего может не стать, потому что всё уже пошло наперекосяк, — он поднёс сжатый кулак к губам, будто стараясь как-то усмирить пробудившийся пыл. — Мы все теперь в опасности большей, чем когда бы то ни было. И я… честно, я напуган, как никогда прежде.

Янто, хотя по-прежнему сомневался, решил, что оставлять это так всё же нельзя. Он повернулся к своему любовнику, чуть крепче сжал его руку в ладонях и мягко потянул на себя, прижимая к груди.

— Джек… — негромко протянул он, смотря куда-то в пространство около плеча капитана, — мне трудно вообразить, каково тебе переживать такую трагедию, но, ты знаешь. Я сделал бы всё, что угодно, чтобы унять эту боль. Забрать её от тебя.

Харкнесс, до того внимательно наблюдавший за деликатными жестами своего партнёра, не сдержался и хихикнул в сторону, что показалось слегка неожиданным для Джонса, но тот всё же улыбнулся в ответ.

— Что такое? Что смешного?

— Прости, но ты снова это делаешь, — Джек не выдержал и усмехнулся опять, на этот раз живее — уже почти похож на прежнего себя. — Цитируешь меня. Мне же.

Янто тотчас сконфузился, почувствовав, как моментально покраснели уши — хорошо, что темнота уберегла его от участи быть пойманным на этом. Но и признаваться в разоблачении он отказывался — не так просто.

— Ничего подобного, — застенчиво буркнул он, безразлично уставившись в лобовое стекло.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я не замечаю? — Джек, конечно же, не намеревался отступать и упускать занятную возможность.

Янто отпустил его и отвернулся в противоположную сторону, пробормотав что-то невнятное — несомненно бранного содержания. Подавшись вперёд, Джек нежно взял лицо юного Янто пальцами за подбородок и вернул его взгляд обратно к себе.

— Это вовсе не страшно. Напротив, очень трогательно. _Мне нравится_.

После ответа такого характера легче ничуть не стало — смущение Джонса только возросло. Зато, кажется, Джеку пошло на пользу. Он снова улыбался, открыто и ярко, — и это было чудесно. Янто поймал себя на мысли, что продлись это ещё немного дольше — он начал бы скучать по этой его невероятной улыбке.

Капитан ласково погладил партнёра большим пальцем по щеке, прежде чем опустить руку и продолжить, отпустив тяжёлый вздох:

— Я просто… не знаю. Я _не знаю_ , что мне делать дальше. У меня нет ответов и, боюсь, уже никогда не будет…

— Как и у всех нас. Добро пожаловать в клуб нормальных людей.

Янто усмехнулся, но быстро сообразив, что Джека такой ответ нисколько не устроит, вдохнул поглубже, не намереваясь с этим мириться.

— Джек, это просто-напросто жизнь, какой она и должна быть. Какой живёт каждый человек на Земле — ну, рискну предположить, и за пределами солнечной системы тоже. _Мы не знаем_ , _что будет завтра_. Завтра вообще может _не произойти_. Что уж говорить о прогнозах более дальних… Я к тому, что мы можем жить долго, до старости, можем прожить лет пять или десять, а можем погибнуть на следующей неделе, споткнувшись о неровность в асфальте. Никто заранее не знает и никогда не узнает. Ни у кого из нас _ответов_ нет и быть не может.

— Это другое, — отрицал Джек беспритязательно. — Я другой. Даже не потому, что я хотел бы этого — не _так_. Я… — он усмехнулся; в этом смехе не было ни капли юмора, — невозможная ошибка.

— Сомневаюсь, — только и произнёс Янто. На самом деле, слышать, как такой как Джек, мужчина, сверкающий вдохновительной самоуверенностью, сейчас, в темноте, говорил такое, — сердце кровью обливается. — В любом случае, что бы ты там себе ни придумывал, чувствовать себя потерянным — нормально. Естественно. Как и просить помощи — тоже, — он помедлил, прежде чем добавить: — Смею предположить, не только лишь Доктор может оказать её тебе. … Мог бы.

Джек предпочёл не обращать на последнее внимания; хмыкнув, он отстранённо скрестил руки на груди.

— Из этого всего следует, что, по-твоему, всё это, нас с тобой окружающее, _нормальная жизнь_? Правильно понимаю?

— Ну… нет. Да. Не знаю. Временами. Так или иначе, законы человечности неизменны даже для нас.

— _Законы человечности_.

Вместо ответа Янто лишь театрально вздохнул и подневольно опустился обратно в кресло всем весом, почувствовав, что, на самом деле, порядком подустал за сегодня от всех этих бесконечных разъяснений неразъясняемого и вопросов без ответов. Джек снисходительно улыбнулся и оставил его так; он не нуждался в лишних словах, чтобы понять текущее настроение своего партнёра. Более того, он, пожалуй, тоже разделял это состояние.

Спустя какое-то время, проведённое в комфортной тишине, Джек пришёл к выводу, что им обоим пошло бы на пользу увести течение разговора в иное русло. Решив хотя бы попытаться, он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и на выдохе негромко произнёс:

— Как думаешь, это для нас? Нормальная жизнь? Я вот, честно, сомневаюсь.

— Возможно. Хотя, подозреваю, скорее всё-таки нет. В любом случае, мы могли бы попытаться, — Янто вздохнул, но в следующее мгновение всецело осознав сказанное и ощутив наплыв непредвиденной волны смущения, поспешил добавить: — Имею в виду, ты. Мог бы. Я просто… _это фигура речи_.

Джек заулыбался, растроганный этим смятением, но всё же поспешил унять его:

— Янто. Я не против, — он наклонился, заглянув юноше в глаза, и попутно взял его за руку, возобновляя прерванное раньше прикосновение, — “попытаться” с тобой. Вместе.

Янто не пошевелился, ощущая соприкосновение ладоней и не собираясь ничего менять. Он просто смотрел на лицо Джека, пытаясь понять, на самом ли деле тот сейчас сказал _это_ — искренне, по-настоящему. И хотя неуёмная часть души, настаивающая, что всё не то, чем кажется, по-прежнему тянула вниз, он изо всех сил игнорировал её.

— Ты серьёзно? — Джонс рассеянно усмехнулся. — А как же “отношения на работе, особенно такой как наша”…

— Тебя правда это _так_ беспокоит?

— Не очень. Нет.

— Вот и меня тоже.

— … Ладно.

Янто неопределённо хмыкнул и опустил взгляд на их руки, соединённые вместе; и в случайно набредшей возможности нашёл это… таким правильным? Джек, в свою очередь, проследил за его взглядом; затем, подняв брови, поинтересовался:

— Значит, ты… ты останешься со мной? Больше, чем на ночь?

— Да, — просто ответил Янто; он всё ещё не смотрел на Джека, вместо того задумчиво водил пальцем по тыльной стороне его тёплой тяжёлой ладони. — Да, я хочу. Если только ты сам не против.

— Если честно, я думал, что ты просто нуждался во мне. Временно. Что я для тебя сродни, не знаю, пристани во время шторма. Меня это устроило бы, я бы понял. Я был уверен, как только тебе станет лучше — уйдёшь, но… ты _хочешь остаться_? Даже после всего, что случилось? — он собирался сказать что-то вроде “после того, как ты неоднократно свидетельствовал, какой я на самом деле?”, но всё же благоразумно воздержался.

— _Если честно_ , я тоже так думал, — он прервался, запоздало задумавшись. — Ну… наверное. Старался так думать. Ведь, знаешь ли, ты на кандидата для долгих стабильных отношений не тянешь.

— Вот как? — с шутливой укоризной поинтересовался Джек, посмеиваясь, однако в следующее мгновение Янто посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, и одного этого взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы капитан стушевался. — Да. Это вполне справедливое замечание.

Джонс медленно выдохнул; на самом деле, его взгляд не был направлен на то, чтобы осадить Харкнесса, но тот заметил это слишком поздно, когда оттенок печали на молодом лице стал слишком очевидным.

— Теперь я, впрочем, представляю, что дело, может быть, не только в этих твоих… необъяснимых принципах. Может и в том, что это _для тебя_ не найдётся никого постоянного. Мы все временны. Скоротечны. И это проблема, разве нет? Ведь ты не сможешь по-настоящему открыться никому из… нас.

Джек ничего не ответил, как-то едва ли не виновато уставившись в пространство между ними.

— Ладно. Я не могу говорить за тебя, но за себя скажу, раз уж ты спросил. А ты даже не думай перебивать, — Янто снова опустил глаза, чтобы видеть их руки; он мягко повернул ладонь Джека внутренней стороной и затем бесцельно рассматривал неповторимые возвышения, впадины и линии на ней, находя в этом бессмысленном действии умиротворение, не поддающееся объяснению. — Думаю, что… может быть, меня не просто влечёт к тебе. Может быть, я не могу отказать тебе, не могу оставаться безразличным не только потому, что ты просто весь такой из себя неотразимый и с тобой… _хорошо_ , но… — он вздохнул, после чего всё-таки снова взглянул на партнёра. — Чёрт возьми, Джек. Когда ты лежал там, в морге, мёртвым, несколько грёбанных суток — я чуть с ума не сошёл. Стоит ли говорить здесь что-то ещё? Объяснять? Разве что-то ещё непонятно? _Да_. Я хочу остаться с тобой. Если, конечно, _ты_ не собираешься никуда сбегать.

— Нет, не собираюсь. Больше нет. И незачем, — Джек мягко выудил ладонь из пальцев Янто, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы коснуться его щеки. — Не от тебя.

— Я так хочу поцеловать тебя сейчас. Позволишь?

Янто растроганно улыбнулся, но потрудился сдержать просившиеся наружу смешки.

— _С каких это пор ты спрашиваешь разрешения_?

— Потому что это правильно?

Он продолжал улыбаться, ощущая, как всё-таки приятно знать, что обладаешь контролем над ситуацией; это вдруг помогло почувствовать себя… устойчиво.

— Хорошо, ты можешь поцеловать меня. Сколько угодно, — юноша отпустил короткую паузу, ухмыльнулся, добавляя: — Где угодно.

Джек вторил ему лукавой усмешкой.

— Но… — вместе с тем противореча своему “но”, он придвинулся ещё ближе, сокращая пространство между ними до короткого вдоха. — А что там насчёт правила первого свидания, которое ты сам мне и наказал?..

— Молчи лучше.

Уверенным жестом отрезав оставшийся нестерпимый промежуток, Янто, ухватившись за добротный воротник шинели, притянул Джека к себе и поцеловал — крепко, с вдруг обнаружившимся чувством, словно ждал этого невыносимо долго.

Какие-то считанные минуты спустя, пролетевшие за одно мгновение, Янто с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не забраться Джеку на колени и вручить себя ему прямо здесь и сейчас, в этом тесном тёмном пространстве — так благостно уединённом, обособленном от всего мира. Однако деликатное опасение, что он, должно быть, т _оропит события_ , ещё оставалось сильнее всего остального, вынуждало продолжать осаждать себя. А Джек замечал, как пальцы Янто чересчур крепко цеплялись за шинель, предательски выдавая скрываемое, и, никак не противодействуя, с удовольствием улыбался ему в губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ 03.10.2020


End file.
